Sixième année de Harry Potter
by Paulo Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Drago sont de retour à Poudlard, mais leur cousine commune aussi. Hermione la déteste mais personne ne sait précisement pourquoi.N'hésitez pas à venir lire.Chapitre 10 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : De la famille arrive 

Le réveil de Harry sonna, il était 5 h 30 et un hibou de _La gazette du sorcier_ n'allait pas tarder à lui livrait son journal.

Cela faisait presque un mois que le jeune garçon était en vacances, un mois que son parrain Sirius Black s'était fait tué par sa cousine Bellatrix, un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort, le mage noir. Lorsque le hibou arriva, Harry lui donna les noises du journal et commença à le lire. Un article concerné Sirius Black, il venait d'être reconnu non coupable du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, ce qui remonta un peu le moral d'Harry, mais ne ramènerait pas son parrain. Lorsqu'il eut fini la lecture de son journal, il décida de se recoucher, mais le sommeil ne le gagnant pas le jeune garçon s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee shirt, tous deux trop grand pour lui et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Dix heures et demi sonna, l'oncle Vernon venait de téléphoner pour dire qu'ils seraient de retour vers 18h00 et que Dudley avait gagné haut la main son tournoi. Ils étaient partis pour cinq jours, pour une compétition de boxe "le noble sport" à Londres à laquelle Dudley était inscrit. Harry fut déçu, il ne devait rentrer que le lendemain, il ne les aurait donc pas vu jusqu'au mois de juin prochain car le lendemain il partait chez son meilleur ami Ron Weasley où il retrouverait aussi Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Harry préparait ses affaires pour son départ lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, la tante Pétunia étant en bas, Harry ne daigna pas aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque moins de deux minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

"Entrez", dit Harry en continuant à ranger ses affaires

"Bonjour", dit une voie féminine qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, il se retourna donc immédiatement et tomba dans sa valise.

La jeune fille toussa pour cacher son rire. C'était la plus belle fille qu'Harry est jamais vu, même Cho Chang, avec qui il avait une relation l'année dernière, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais ne se rappeler pas où. Elle portait un chemisier noir et un tee-shirt blanc assorti à sa jupe en jean noire et ses sandales tressées.

"Qui es tu ?" commença Harry qui ne ressemblait à rien dans sa valise

"Je m'appelle Allysson Von-Der-Merjeuild."

"Enchanté de faire ta connaissance et que me veux tu ?" se renseigna le garçon maintenant debout.

"Je viens de la part de ma mère, elle m'a chargé de donner cette lettre", elle sortit un lettre d'une des poches arrière de sa jupe "et elle m'as aussi de ne pas revenir chez moi sans toi."

"Pourquoi elle veut que je veuille chez vous ?"

"Lis laet tu comprendras", elle lui tendit la lettre, "je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, tu as l'air d'avoir du travail". Elle souris en voyant l'état de la chambre d'Harry." Je repasserai vers 17h30 pour savoir si tu acceptes la proposition de ma mère."

"D'accord, bien à ce soir alors."

Elle lui fit un signe de main et descendit les escaliers en lâchant un "A ce soir Mrs Dursley" avant de fermer la porte.

Harry regarda l'enveloppe, il n'y avait rien écrit dessus mais elle était fermé par de la cire dans laquelle un sceau représentant une licorne, il décacheta la lettre et la lus :

_Cher Harry, _

_Pour commencer j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je souhaite te rencontrer et qui je suis par rapport à toi, je ne pourrais répondre qu'à une de ces questions car je ne préfère pas trop parler dans une lettre, elle pourrait être intercepté (ou connaissant Allysson, oubliée et ensuite perdue). Je m'appelles Anita Von-Der-Merjeuild, mais avant mon mariage Anita Potter. _Harry s'assit sur son lit. _Oui tu as bien lu, je suis la soeur de ton père autrement écrit ta tante. Je sais que je t'annonce mon existence tard et je m'en excuse, j'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer et surtout te donner des affaires qui appartenait à ton père, elle devraient t'être pour toutes les escapades que tu fais avec tes amis. _Comment pouvez t-elle savoir ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis ?. _En espérant te voir bientôt chez nous._

_Sincèrement_

_Anita Von-Der-Merjeuild_

Mille questions tourmentaient l'adolescent, qui était cette tante ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle qu'aujourd'hui ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Étais-ce réellement sa tante ? Pourquoi devrait-il allez là bas? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la tante Pétunia qui lui demanda de venir manger. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement, Pétunia fut la première briser ce silence :

"La jeune fille de tout à l'heure, elle dans ton école ?"

"Non."

"Elle avait l'air très gentille. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait?"

Pétunia disait cela car elle n'était pas dans l'école d'Harry, ce qui signifiait pour sa tante que ce n'était pas une sorcière, mais cela Harry en doutait, surtout s'il s'agissait de sa cousine.

"Sa mère veut que j'aille chez eux pendant quelques jours, elle est paraît-il la soeur de mon père."

"Mais nous somme ta seule famille?"

"Oui, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit en tout cas."

"Si tu vas là-bas, tu y restes jusqu'à la fin des vacances?"

"Non, je dois aller chez les Weasley après."

I"ls ne viennent pas eux ?"

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien que leur première (et dernière l'espérait-elle) visite.

"Non j'irais directement après avoir chez ma tante, si j'y vais."

"Si tu veux mon autorisation pour partir, tu l'as, sans aucun problème, plus vite tu partiras, et plus vite nous serons tranquille."

"Donc je partirai donc ce soir, si ma cousine vient me chercher"

Pétunia fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry écrivit deux lettres pour Ron, l'une lui disait qu'il viendrait chez lui le lendemain et l'autre disait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le lendemain mais un peu plus tard durant le mois, car il devait aller chez sa tante. Le jeune garçon finissait de faire ses bagages, il avait mis tout l'après midi à les faire, lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Allysson. Mais sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Piers Polskiss, un ami de Dudley

"Dud est là?" demanda t-il

"Non, il sera là vers 18h00, tu pourra repasser si tu veux"

Il claqua la porte sans se soucier de la réponse de Piers.

La pendule du salon où Harry se tenait, en compagnie de Pétunia sonna 17h30, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette fois il s'agissait de sa cousine. Il monta dans sa chambre, mit la deuxième lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui dit d'aller chez Ron. Il se saisit de sa malle et Allysson de la cage d'Hedwige. Après un rapide au revoir à l'attention de Pétunia, ils montèrent dans une voiture noire. Après une dizaine de minutes de conduite Harry commença à somnoler.

Ce dernier se réveilla un peu plus tard toujours dans la voiture, il en sortit et ne vit que la mer devant lui, il se retourna espérant ne pas être perdu et ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point, un château, un immense château, tellement grand que Poudlard faisait figure de modèle réduit à côté. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour allez voir les habitants de la demeure. La porte étant ouverte, il entra sans frapper, il arriva dans un hall, deux escaliers taillés à même le mur était situés de part et d'autre de la pièce, les murs étaient décorés de tableaux représentant des sorciers, sans doute faisait-il parti de la famille. Sur le mur du fond, un planisphère était accroché entre deux portes, un gros point rouge était situé à la place de Moscou, mais il bougea immédiatement et arriva à la place de New York. Harry contemplait le planisphère et suivait le point rouge, à présent il se situé à Sao Paulo. Le garçon fut tiré de son nouvel amusement quant-il entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le marbre du hall. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait approcher de la quarantaine, elle portait une jupe longue bleu foncé et un gilet de la même couleur, comme la couleur de ses yeux, il devait s'agir d'Anita, sa tante. Ce fut-elle qui engagea la conversation :

"Comment vas-tu Harry ?"

"Bien et vous ...Anita ?"

"Je t'en prie tu peux me tutoyer, désires-tu aller te reposer dans ta chambre ?"

"Non ça ira, j'ai dormi dans la voiture."

"La voiture ?"

"Oui celle avec laquelle je suis venue jusqu'ici."

"C'est pas vrai", murmura-t-elle

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Nous somme sur une île, Allysson, à du recommencer ses plaisanteries, de très mauvais goût je l'avoue. Je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre."

Sur le chemin, Harry ne pus s'empêcher de demander à quoi, correspondait le point rouge qui bougeait sur le planisphère.

"Tu l'as vu bouger?" s'inquiéta la tante

"Oui, quand je suis arrivé il était à la place de Moscou, après New York, Paris, Casablanca, Sao Paulo, Johannesburg et Tokyo."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui."

"Bien", dit-elle en souriant, l"e point rouge correspond à Allysson, elle est peu souvent chez nous, surtout depuis qu'elle à appris à transplaner, c'est pour savoir où elle se trouve c'est un ami de mon mari qui lui à donner l'idée, il à fait quelque chose dans le même genre chez lui."

Ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, son nom était d'ailleurs inscrit sur la porte. Anita le laissa là, et Harry entra et vit trois elfes de maison en costume, jamais le garçon n'en n'avait jamais vu habillé comme ça, qui l'attendait avec des bouts de tissus de différentes couleurs ainsi que des mètres. Une des créatures pris les valises de Harry et rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire, un autre commença à le mesurer tandis que le troisième lui demanda de choisir une couleur pour son costume. Il choisit un tissu rouge foncé, presque noir. Les trois elfes partirent cinq minutes après en lui assurant de revenir très vite avec sa tenue de soirée.

Il observa la chambre pendant quelques instants, elle était simple, un lit, un bureau, une armoire, une bibliothèque, les murs était rouge et or, les couleurs choisies ne durent pas êtres anodines, c'était les couleurs de Gryffondor, sa maison à Poudlard. La chambre donnait sur un balcon avec vue sur la mer.

Il commença à vérifier le rangement de ses vêtements lorsque Allysson entra dans la chambre. Harry ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, elle était habillée différemment et ses cheveux était lâchés Elle était essoufflée

"Est ce...que...tu as...vu le planisphère?"

"Oui", répondit Harry, "pourquoi?"

"Tu as vu le point bouger?"

"Oui."

"Tu en as parlé à ma mère?"

"Oui, je voulais savoir ce que c'était."

"Voilà pourquoi elle me cherche..."

"Il fallait pas ?"

"Ca aurait était mieux que non, j'étais censée être dans ma chambre à me préparer pour le réception."

"Réception, c'est pour ça que des elfes ont pris mes mesures?"

"Je ne t'ai pas dit? Ce soir il y a une petite réception pour mon anniversaire, et demain une pour toi et mon cousin, je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre d'ailleurs!"

Trois elfes rentrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment, un donna sa tenue à Harry mais les autres restèrent en retrait, ils n'avaient de costume, mais un pagne beige.

"Joli tissu", remarqua Allysson, "à tout à l'heure je viens te chercher à 19h15, pour te faire un petit topo sur les invités, faudrait pas que tu fasses de gaffes ! Sois prêt il faut pas qu'on arrive en retard."

"Mademoiselle Allysson, votre mère vous cherche", le prévint un elfe

"Où est elle?"

"Elle était dans le salon tout à l'heure", répondit l'autre elfe

"Merci Jumbo et Jumba, si vous voyez ma mère vous lui dites que je suis... dans le jardin."

"Mais on ne peut pas lui mentir", intervint Jumbo déconcerté.

"C'est un ordre, pour vous deux!"

Elle partit en courant vers sa chambre pour se dépêcher de s'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, Allysson frappa à la porte et entra immédiatement. Elle était habillée tout en rose, sa robe était rose clair, sauf le ruban qui lui prenait tout le ventre qui était rose foncé et il faisait une boucle derrière son dos. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon, comme celui qu'elle avait le matin même, sauf que des mèches rose et noire retombait négligemment sur ses épaules.

"Ta robe est…. très originale !" dit Harry en enfilant sa cape

"J'aime pas et en plus j'aime pas ce ruban, je ressemble à un œuf de Pâques !"

"Pourquoi tu l'as mise alors ?"

"Tu comprendra tout à l'heure !"

Lorsque Harry eut finis de mettre sa cape par dessus son costume de la même couleur, ils se rendirent vers la grande salle à manger. Tout en marchant, Allysson lui expliqua qui serait là, sans donner les noms pour ne pas l'embrouiller, elle lui donneraient lorsque les personnes concernées arriveraient.

A 19h29 ils furent devant les portes pour attendre les invités. Les premiers furent les Gonzô-Lessor, son oncle Jaco travaillait au ministère brésilien, sa femme Lyama était la sœur de son père et était professeur de métamorphose dans l'école de magie brésilienne. Leur fille Zia avait le même âge que Harry, elle portait la même robe qu'Allysson, à part que la sienne était jaune, ce qui n'allait pas très bien avec sa chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval. Après que Harry et sa cousine eurent été chaleureusement salués, le garçon eut droit au commentaire de sa cousine :

"Parle leur le moins possible, et ne t'approche pas de ma cousine, elle allume tout ce qui bouge et tout les trois ne peuvent s'empêcher de critiquer tout et tout le monde."

"Bien ne pas s'approcher d'eux, compris chef ! "

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

Ce fut au tour du père d'Allysson d'arriver, après s'être excusé auprès d'elle et de Harry, il alla se changer et revint, moins d'une minute plus tard.

"Il est ministre de la magie et doit bientôt accepter un autre poste de ministre je sais pas où, du coup il rentre tout le temps tard ces temps ci."

Beaucoup de personne de l'aristocratie sorcières arriver, Allysson conseilla à Harry de ne parler à aucun d'eux. A peine avait elle achevé ses mots, que son parrain et des personnes qui l'avait souvent gardé lorsqu'elle était petite arrivèrent. Cela fut un choc pour Harry

"Bonsoir Albus, Remus et Severus," dit Allysson un grand sourire aux lèvres

"Bonsoir Allysson", répondirent les trois hommes en s'inclinant légèrement

"Bonsoir Harry", dirent Albus et Remus vers le jeune homme

"Bonsoir Potter", murmura Severus avant de s'en aller suivit par Albus et Remus.

"Tu les connais ?" demanda Harry

"Bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore est mon parrainRemus Lupin et Severus Rogue m'ont souvent gardé quand j'étais petite ! "

Malkoz-le-noir arriva, Allysson avait déjà expliquer à Harry que c'était son maître en matière de magie, il l'avait suivit depuis on entrée dans l'école Japonaise alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans, grâce à lui elle avait ainsi pus étudié dans beaucoup de pays, tel que le Brésil, les Etats-Unis, la France, la Russie, l'Australie, l'Egypte et l'Allemagne, elle avait fait des stages dans plusieurs écoles, elles connaissait donc beaucoup de pratiques différente de la magie, elle avait ensuite passer une année auprès des Eldars, les plus intelligents et plus puissant de tous les elfes qui lui avait appris les bases de leur science et elle avait les deux dernières années à étudiée au port étoilé, une académie connu dans le monde entier pour son niveau exceptionnel. Il fut suivit par James Rover qui était là au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Elle expliqua à Harry que s'était un ami de la famille et aussi son ancien petit ami, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps entre eux. Il ne manquer plus que trois personnes qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry eut le deuxième choc de la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Sailor Ocean** et **Lemaitredel'olympe** pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ça vous plaise ou non !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Des Nouvelles

Les trois nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autres que les Malefoy. Ils arrivèrent prés des deux adolescents souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Allysson et partirent saluer le reste des invités.

"Malefoy est ton cousin? "s'inquiéta Harry en espérant se tromper.

"Drago, oui, son père est mon oncle et sa femme ma tante, tu les connais?"

"Bien sûr que je les connais! Drago est avec moi en cours, et son père ne peut pas me voir!"

"Mais, ça c'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas et toi non plus tu les connais pas, mais tu vas remédier à cela, Drago reste les deux semaines prochaines et comme tu ne pars pas demain vous apprendrez à vous connaître!" dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres et elle le planta là pour aller chercher un verre.

Lorsqu'il se fut remis de ces émotions, il décida de faire comme elle une fois son verre à la main, il l'aperçu en pleine conversation avec Malefoy fils :

"Rassure moi Aly, Potter ne vas quand même pas resté pendant les deux prochaines semaines?"

"Si pourquoi, ça te pose un problème?"

"Non pas le moindre", répondit-il sarcastiquement, "ce n'est que le seule personne que je ne veux pas voir pendant mes vacances."

"Ah ! C'est dommage alors!"

"Dès qu'on est ensemble dans une pièce ça se finit en bagarre!"

"Et alors ?"

"Comment ça et alors ?"

"Harry est mon cousin, tout comme toi, je veux le connaître comme j'ai appris à te connaître depuis que tu es né!"

"Si il reste, je pars!"

"C'est un ultimatum ?"

"Parfaitement qui choisis tu, le balafré ou moi ?"

"Les deux!"

Elle tourna le dos à Drago et partit voir Dumbledore et Lupin.

Harry se sentait seul dans cette assemblé, les deux seuls personnes qu'il connaissait et apprécié parlait avec Allysson. Alors qu'il se demandait à quoi pouvait être son petit four, un garçon vint le voir, il s'agissait de James Rover.

"C'est toi le nouveau mec d'Aly ?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à la regarder et que vous étiez tout les deux ensemble au début ?"

"Je suis son cousin."

"Te fous pas de moi, elle n'a qu'un seul cousin, ce prétentieux de Malefoy! Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry sourit et s'attendait à ce que son interlocuteur soit épaté.

"Connais pas, tu vas où à l'école ?"

"Poudlard, au Royaume Uni."

"Je sais où est Poudlard, je ne suis pas inculte ! Tu ferais mieux d'effacé ce petit sourire ridicule ou je te refais le portrait en moins deux !"

"A la prochaine James", le garçon se demanda si il était toujours comme ça ou s'il était juste énervé de ne plus être avec Allysson.

Ne sachant que faire, il se rendit dehors et s'assit sur un muret. Il réfléchissait, allait-il rester ou bien partirait-il le lendemain chez Ron? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu restes cette semaine Potter ?"

"J'en sais rien Malefoy et toi ?"

"Tout dépend de toi, si tu restes je ne pense pas rester, si tu pars je reste."

"Pourquoi tiens tu as rester ?"

"Aly est ma cousine."

"C'est tout ?"

"Non, mais on est pas encore assez proche pour que je te dise ce qu'elle est pour moi."

"Si ça te tiens tant que ça à cœur de rester, je partirais demain matin."

Harry se leva, il pensait retourner à l'intérieur, son verre était vide. Mais Malefoy recommença à lui parler :

"Pourquoi t'es venu ici toi?"

"Pour en savoir plus sur mon père et sur...mon parrain."

"Sirius Black ?"

"Oui."

"Je suis désolé pour sa mort."

"C'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de ton père!" s'exclama Harry.

Au début du repas, il s'installa à la droite d'Allysson qui était en bout de table. Drago s'installa en face de Harry. Le repas commença et une bonne ambiance régnait autour de la table. Harry ne fut que très peu sollicité et en était très content.

Quand vint l'heure du dessert (moelleux au chocolat), tout le monde offrit son cadeau à Allysson, Harry lui n'en avait pas, il se demanda comment il s'en sortirait. Ce fut Anita qui le sortit de cette situation, en lui donnant un cadeau prétextant qu'il l'avait oublié dans sa chambre. Elle semblait ravi de ses cadeaux, elle avait reçu des bijoux ainsi que beaucoup de livres aussi divers et variés qui allait du _Quidditch en Patagonie _jusqu'au _Pratique de la magie en pleine forêt vierge _en passant par _La vie des étoiles depuis les débuts de l'univers _et _L'encyclopédie des êtres qui vécurent sur Terre. _Harry lui avait offert, malgré lui, un nécessaire de divination. La réception tiré sur sa fin, les différents invités durent rentrer chez eux, soit en transplantant, soi par la poudre de cheminette. Les seuls qui restaient furent Kanji Von-Der-Merjeuild, sa femme et sa fille, Harry et Drago.

Alors que ses parents allez en cuisine prévenir les elfes qu'ils avaient fini la réception, Allysson pris ses cadeaux et partit.

Drago et Harry coururent derrière elle pour l'aider. Aide qu'elle ne refusa pas. Durant la première partie du trajet, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étant leurs pas sur le sol, puis Harry brisa le silence :

"Ils te plaisent tes cadeaux ?"

"Pour la majorité…non ! La plupart des livres je les ai déjà lus, je porte pas de bijoux…."

Le silence retomba, mais Allysson demanda :

"Vous restez ou pas?"

"Oui", dit Malefoy.

"Non", dit Harry en même temps que son ennemi.

"Bien, dans ces cas là..." elle récupéra ses livres dans les bras de Harry et le reste de ses cadeaux dans les bras de Drago et transplana immédiatement.

Drago courut vers la chambre de sa cousine et Harry le suivit, une fois arriver devant, Jumbo leur barra le passage de la chambre. Drago fit tout ce qu'il put pour persuader l'elfe de les laisser passer, mais il refusa catégoriquement, les ordres étaient les ordres. Drago retourna vers sa chambre. Harry le suivait toujours, il ne connaissait rien dans ce château.

"T'as qu'à rester alors !" demanda Drago

"Je ne supporterais pas ta vue et toi non plus!"

"C'est bien assez grand pour nous deux ici, toi tu fais tes recherches sur ta famille et moi je reste avec Aly."

"Pourquoi pas, après tout je ne suis pas venue pour devenir ami avec Allysson."

Drago se retourna et tenta de trouver quelque chose en face de lui en tendant le bras, alors qu'il n'y avait rien.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "s'inquiéta Harry

"Non rien, j'avais cru entendre Aly. A la prochaine Potter!"

"A la prochaine Malefoy! "

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans leurs chambres. Allysson, elle, était dans le couloir sous sa cape d'invisibilité, décidément son cousin la connaissait parfaitement. Harry lui allait apprendre.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, une atmosphère de tension s'était installée autour de la table depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et Drago. Mr Von-Der-Merjeuild qui déjeunait en même temps qu'eux partit presque tout de suite après l'arrivée des jeunes garçons, officiellement car il devait aller travailler.

"Heu...", commença Harry, "on à décider de rester Malefoy et moi."

"Malefoy ?" demanda Allysson

"Oui enfin je voulais dire Drago et moi."

"Mouais", elle se leva, salua les elfes.

"Elle n'est pas là ta mère ?" demanda Harry avant qu'Allysson ne sorte.

"Non, elle sera en vacances que demain, elle te montrera où sont les affaires de ton père à ce moment"

Drago et Harry se regardèrent, quelle mouche l'avait piqué, hier elle voulait absolument qu'ils restent et aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait qu'ils soient l'as ou qu'ils partent. Après leurs petits déjeuners, ils se séparèrent pour partir à la recherche d'Allysson, Jumba, un des elfes de maison, vint voir Harry.

"Vous n'êtes pas avec Mademoiselle ?"

"Je ne sais pas où elle est !", le mis au courant Harry

"Elle au même endroit qu'à chaque quand elle réfléchis sur ses actions passées, Monsieur Potter!"

"Où ça, c'est la première fois que je viens ici."

"Demandez à Monsieur Malefoy alors."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire où elle est ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, un ordre de Mademoiselle. "

Harry partit donc à la recherche de Drago, il le trouva à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

"Je sais où elle est !" s'écria Harry essoufflé après avoir couru.

"Elle est où ?"

"Là où elle va à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchis sur ses actions passées !"

"Comment tu sais ça toi?"

"C'est Jumba, son elfe qui me l'as dit."

"Bon, direction les écuries alors!"

Ils partirent tous les deux dans le jardin, après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans la forêt, les deux garçons arrivèrent derrière un bâtiment, ils entrèrent dedans et virent Allysson en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un dans un box, Harry pensa à un cheval. Ils restèrent planté devant la porte en écoutant leur cousine parler.

"Je me demande si j'ai eu raison de faire ça, ils ne savent pas si ils sont les bienvenus ou pas du coup…. bien sûr que je veux qu'ils restent, mais si ils préfèrent partir je ne peux pas les en empêcher... je ne sais pas quoi faire… je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, ils m'ont tous les deux dit qu'ils ne pouvait pas se supporter, pourtant ils sont bien venus jusqu'ici tous les deux en s'aidant, hier soir ils étaient tous les deux à trouver une solution pour savoir s'ils rester ou pas... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Herpo tu n'as pas une idée pour m'aider ?"

Un hennissement lui répondit

"Non, bon c'est pas grave, bon rétablissement !"

Elle mit à manger dans la gamelle de l'animal et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle vit Harry et Drago sur le pas de la porte.

"Vous êtes là depuis quand ?" demandant-elle en souriant.

"Tu nous as vus arriver ?" se renseigna Drago

"Drago, tu es ici chez moi, je suis au courant de tout ce qui passe sur cette île, surtout grâce aux moldus, je pensais que tu le savais."

"T'as fait exprès de partir hier soir et ce matin pour qu'on se parle ? "demanda Harry

"Mmm... oui et je dois avouer que l'expérience à porter ses fruits."

Elle commença à se diriger vers le château.

"L'expérience ? "s'écrièrent en même temps les deux garçons

"Vous m'avez tout les deux dit que vous ne vous aimiez pas, que l'autre était stupide et gnagna et gnagna, mais pourtant vous vous êtes entraidés, donc vous pouvez vous supportez. Harry est ce que tu as un maillot de bain?"

"Euh... non, pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?"

"La discussion est close. Ca vous dit d'aller vous baignés ?"

"Pourquoi pas !"

Allysson transplana, Harry et Drago furent obligés de marcher jusqu'au château. Se baigner leur ferait le plus grand bien, bien qu'il ne fut pas encore 10h00, le soleil était très fort, Harry se demandait d'ailleurs où il se situait sur le globe. Une fois dans le hall, il regarda le planisphère en montant les escaliers, il vit le point rouge en plein océan pacifique prés du tropique du cancer, voilà pourquoi il faisait si chaud si tôt. Allysson attendait les garçons devant leurs portes de chambre, elle était en pleine discussion avec un elfe, lui aussi portait un costume, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jumbo et Jumba. Leur cousine les prévint qu'elle viendrait vers 10h30 les chercher, en espérant qu'ils soient prêt. Drago lui demanda pourquoi, il ne fallait pas vingt minutes pour mettre un maillot de bain, Allysson les prévint qu'ils avaient reçu du courrier, elle leur souhaita un bon anniversaire, avant de partir tout en parlant avec l'elfe.

Harry n'y avez pas pensé, mais on était aujourd'hui le 31 juillet, Hermione et Ron avait du lui écrire. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il ne vit aucun hibou, aucune chouette, mais sur son bureau il y avait des lettres et des paquets. il s'empressa d'ouvrir le premier cadeau, il reconnu l'écriture propre et soignée d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Moi oui, je suis allée durant deux semaines au Japon, j'ai même rencontré le ministre de la magie Japonais. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé de moi et il désiré savoir si j'étais aussi intelligente qu'il le prétendait. Il à du être déçu._ C'était tout Hermione ça, elle était très modeste. _Enfin, passons mes aventures, si j'écris c'est pour te souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE pour tes 16 ans. As tu reçu tes résultas de BUSE ? _Harry les avait complètement oublié, il avait du les recevoir en même temps que le reste du courrier. _Moi je les ai reçu, j'ai eu Optimal partout, l'année prochaine je vais donc continuer la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal,l'arithmancie et l'astronomie, mais pour cette dernière matière j'hésite encore, je prendrais volontiers histoire de la magie, mais avec le professeur Binns ce n'est pas très intéressant._

_Porte bien jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit chez les Weasley ou dans les Poudlard Expresse si ton oncle et ta tante ne veulent pas que tu viennes!_

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

_PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira!_

Harry ouvrit immédiatement le paquet qu'il y avait avec, Hermione lui avait offert un livre, quoi de plus étonnant de sa part ? Ce n'était pas un ouvrage choisit au hasard, il s'agissait de _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ouvrage, il était vraiment très gros, l'histoire de son école devait être très longue.

Le garçon prit un autre paquet, celui là venait d'Hagrid, il contenait des muffins et des caramels durs.

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE Harry, _

_Je t'ai fait des petites friandises, au cas où tes moldus ne te nourrissent pas assez._

_Passes de bonnes fin de vacances._

_Hagrid_

Il ouvrit le dernier paquet, il provenait de chez Ron. Le parchemin était rempli dans son intégralité.

_Bon anniversaire mon chéri, _Harry fut surpris de cette appellation, lorsqu'il vit la signature cela ne l'étonna pas.

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu viendras bientôt_ à la maison!

_Molly Weasley_

_Salut Harry, _

_Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir 16 ans ? On espère que tu vas bientôt venir à la maison, et surtout dans notre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse(numéro 93 !), t'aura qu'à dire à ta nouvelle tante de venir aussi !_

_Fred et Georges_

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_A bientôt à la maison._

_Ginny_

_Salut Harry, _

_Désolé pour tous les autres qui ont écrit et en plus ils ont pris presque toute la place !_

_Joyeux anniversaire, j'ai hâte à ton arrivée, tu viens toujours le 15 ? _

_Ron_

_PS : t'auras ton cadeau quand tu viendras à la maison, Hedwige était trop chargée et Coq trop petit pour l'amener!_

Harry se demanda quel pouvait le cadeau de Ron, si Hedwige ne pouvait pas le porter. Il ouvrit le carton, il contenait des chocolat fait pas Mrs Weasley, des pralines longues langes et des pétard de la part Georges et Fred et un pull bleu et rouge tricoté par Ginny.

Il lui restait encore deux lettres, une venait de Poudlard, ses résultats de BUSE mais il n'avait idée de qui pouvait provenir l'autre, cela aurait pu être de Sirius, mais il était mort le mois dernier. Il regarda l'expéditeur, il s'agissait de Cho Chang, Harry se demandait ce quelle lui voulait. Il espérait qu'aucun mots n'est étaient effacés par ses larmes, comme elle n'arrêter pas pleurer.

_Cher Harry_

_Passes tu de bonnes vacances? Les miennes ne se passent pas très bien, je me suis séparé avec Roger, _comme si cela intéressait Harry, _il trouvait que je parlée trop de Cédric et de toi. Je regrette que nous deux nous nous soyons séparé en mauvais termes, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit ami voire plus... Tu dois me trouver stupide, _elle lisait en lui, _mais tant pis. Je m'excuse encore pour l'année dernière._

_Il paraît que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira!_

_Cho._

Harry pris le cadeau dans l'enveloppe, c'était un collier avec un pendentif en forme de lion rouge et or, comme Gryffondor. Le garçon le trouva très joli. Il ne lui restez que sa lettre de Poudlard avec ses résultats de BUSE à ouvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Ocean :** C'est pas grave si tu dis tout le temps la même chose, ça fait plaisir

**Inouko :** Tant mieux si ça te plaît, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je pense que je mettrais un chapitre tous les samedi, donc celui là sera le dernier qui n'est pas mis un samedi . Il y aura probablement un slash, mais c'est pas encore sûr. Si il y en a un, ce sera entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc si il y a des homophobes…

**Lemaîtredel'olympe :** Contente que ça te plaise !

**Amy Keira :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Mysm :** Enchanté d'apprendre que le début te plaise ! Pour les disputes, ils seront à Poudlard, tous les deux…

**Moumoune :** J'aime bien faire duré le suspens, comme ça, les lecteurs reviennent après ! Pour savoir si Harry va pouvoir devenir Auror tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! Quant à vouloir faire de Malefoy fils quelqu'un de gentil, c'est normal, c'est juste un enfant qui n'as eu beaucoup d'attention durant son enfance, alors forcément il est un peu froid et méchant (merde je suis en train de raconter la suite là ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Voici les résultats de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire (BUSE)passer au mois juin dernier.. La note que vous avez est la moyenne entre la pratique (quand il y en as eu) et la théorie._

**Défense contre les Forces du mal : **

_Professeur : Mrs Ombrage Examinateur : Mr Tofty_

Optimal 

**Potions : **

_Professeur : Mr RogueExaminateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Métamorphose : **

_Professeur: Mrs MacGonnagal Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Divination : **

_Professeur : Mrs Trelawney/Mr Firenze Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Acceptable

**Sortilèges :**

_Professeur : Mr Flitwick Examinateur : Mr Tofty_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Botanique :**

_Professeur : Mrs Chourave Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Effort Exceptionnel

**  
Soin aux créatures Magiques : **

_Professeur : Mr Hagrid Examinateur : Mrs Littely_

Optimal

**Astronomie :**

_Professeur : Mrs SinistraExaminateur : Mrs Marchebank - Mr Tofty_

Acceptable

**Histoire de la magie :**

_Professeur : Mr BinnsExaminateur : Mrs Marchebank – Mr Tofty  
_Piètre

_Vous possédez un total de 8 BUSE._

_Si vous souhaitez toujours devenir Auror, vous devrez continuez à étudier la Métamorphose, la Défense contre les forces du mal et les Potions._

_Vous devez aussi choisir deux autres matières pour lequel vous avez obtenu une BUSE (minimum Acceptable) (à part Sortilège, cette matière étant obligatoire jusqu'en Septième année) et deux autres entre les choix qui vous seront donné en début d'année prochaine. Une réunion aura lieu le vendredi 5 septembre à 8h00 à ce sujet._

_Vous devrez amener un hibou indiquant vos options choisies avant le 29 août._

Une autre feuille indiquer les livres qu'ils fallaient acquérir et l'habituel feuille pour le départ du train.

Allysson entra dans la chambre :

"Tu dois être content de tes résultats de BUSE, vue ta tête", remarqua Allysson en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Oui, plutôt, je peux continuer à étudier la Métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions."

"Pauvre Professeur Rogue", intervint Drago qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

"Et toi tes résultats de BUSE ?" demanda Harry

"Tranquille, sauf que je dois continuez la Métamorphose."

"T'as choisi quoi comme orientation l'année dernière ?"

"Général, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux si jamais on a pas le niveau pour faire ce qu'on veut"

"Tu prend quoi comme options ?"

"T'es du ministère ou quoi ? Je prend Arithmancie et Histoire de la magie."

"Histoire de la magie ?"s'étonna Harry

"Oui, c'est facile et y a rien à faire !"

"Toujours aussi feignant toi," s'exclama Allysson, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry n'était pas changé elle fit apparaître un paravent à côté de son armoire pour qu'il puisse se changer en toute liberté, un maillot était plié sur une petite table à côté de lui.

"Euh…Allysson, le courrier, il est arriver comment ?"

"Avec des oiseaux", répondit-elle étonnée de la question.

"Où est Hedwige alors ?"

"Elle doit être dans la volière avec les autres oiseaux, on peut passer par là, en allant à la plage si tu veux. "

Drago regardait les cadeaux reçus par Harry et ne pus s'empêcher de faire des remarques à chaque différents cadeaux (« Quelle chance ! L'histoire de Poudlard ! », « Parfait ces gâteaux pour les lancer sur quelqu'un que t'aime pas »), lorsqu'il ouvrit le colis des Weasley, il prit un pétard dans sa main _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ lut-il

"Tu connais ce magasin Harry?" demanda étonnée Allysson

"Le magasin non, mais je connais les gérants et fabricants du magasin."

"Les Weasley", ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago d'un air de dégoût.

Harry sortit derrière le paravent

"Et toi qu'est ce que t'as eu", lâcha Harry à l'intention de Drago

"Des babioles comme d'habitude, un nouveau balai, des livres de magie, des ingrédients pour potions, des vêtements, des bijoux, des friandises, des objets du club de Quidditch des Vautours de Vratsa. J'allais oublier : un _magnifique_ collier où est gravé _Drago et Pansy, pour la vie."_

"C'est vrai que tu sors avec elle alors ?" demanda Harry.

Allysson éclata de rire.

¨"Parcdon ? Tu oses dire que j'ai mauvais goût ? Je sais choisir un peu mieux mes petites amies que ce machin qui me colle tout le temps!"

"Tu l'aimes pas?"

" Mais personne ne l'aime, je suis obligé de me la coltiner à cause d'affaires entre son père et le mien, c'est pareil avec Crabbe et Goyle. Et toi qui t'as envoyer le collier ?"

"Cho Chang."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle a...", il ne fins pas sa phrase.

"Qu'elle a quoi ?" interrogea Harry

Drago ne répondit pas trop choqué pour articuler le moindre son.

"C'est l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ?" demanda Aly

"Oui, tu l'as connais ?"

"Pas directement, elle à refusé les avances de Drago au mois de juin dernier, il ne l'as toujours pas digéré."

"Mais elle sortait avec Roger Davies à cette époque."

"Non ils avaient déjà rompu", précisa Drago après s'être remis du choc

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"J'ai mes sources, ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?" demanda-t-il intéressé après s'être remis du choc.

"On ne sort pas ensemble."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, elle ne m'intéresse plus, elle passe on temps à pleurer en parlant de Cédric."

Drago retrouva son sourire, il savait ce qui lui rester à faire une fois à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la volière, Harry resta bouche bée devant autant d'oiseaux, ils venaient des quatre coins du monde, il y avait des oiseaux tropicaux comme des aras ainsi que des chouettes du grand nord, avec un pelage blanc et touffus, quelques pigeons se battaient avec des moineaux. Les volatils étaient de toutes les couleurs.

"Ils sont tous à vous ?" demanda Harry

"Oh non, les oiseaux n'appartiennent à personne, ils viennent ici pour se reposer, pour la plupart. On y va ? On as pas toute la journée devant nous !"

"Oui, j'arrive."

Les invités étaient là depuis presque une heure, Harry parlait avec Remus Lupin, c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans cette assemblée (à part sa famille, Drago et Rogue). Son ancien professeur lui appris que Sirius s'était caché ici appris sa fuite il y a trois ans. Lui-même était venu ici très souvent depuis la chute de Voldemort, il avait gardé contact avec Anita depuis la mort de son frère.

Vers une heure, tout le monde était parti et Allysson avait disparu, ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas, elle était toujours sur l'île. Alors qu'ils partaient vers leurs chambres, leur bras plein de livres et de divers présents, une voie interrompit Harry et Drago dans leur discussion à propos des options qu'ils allaient choisir :

"Vous osez partir sans mon cadeau ?"

"Allysson ?" s'étonna Harry, "t'étais où ?"

"Partie chercher votre cadeau, d'ailleurs ils vous attend dehors."

Les deux garçons accompagnèrent leur cousine dehors. A côté des escaliers se trouver deux magnifique oiseaux.

"Joyeux anniversaire vous deux !"

Harry caressa celui de gauche tandis que Drago s'occupait de celui de droite

"Harry ton aigle s'appelle Cliodna et ton vautour, Drago, s'appelle Gunhilda."

Les deux semaines qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensemble, les trois cousins les passèrent à montait des hippogriffes, faire des batailles d'eau, jouait à des sport moldus, tel le tennis et le football, regarder la télévision (la demeure recevant l'électricité), ils firent même une partie de Quidditch, Harry pensait épaté Allysson avec son _Eclair de Feu_, mais Drago avait eu le nouveau _Nimbus 2003_ en avant première et Allysson, elle avait un _Tempête de Neige Enflammée_, autrement dit un Nimbus 2003, qui ne ressemblait plus à tel car il était trafiqué au possible. Harry avait appris moult chose sur l'enfance de son père, il avait récupéré beaucoup de photo de lui ainsi qu'une autre cape d'invisibilité et il su d'où provenait celle de son père : les Potter avait un élevage de Demiguise qui leur permettait de fabriquer les capes. Harry n'aurait jamais penser avant ce séjour que Drago pouvait être aussi sympathique, bien qu'il se soit quand même disputer relativementsouvent, le blond était quan mêmegénéreux et pas aussi imbu de sa personne qu'il le montrait à Poudlard, ils auraient pu devenir amis si ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble.

Le dernier jour, Harry et Drago finissait de faire leurs bagages, ils devaient partir le soir chez Ron pour Harry et Drago aller chez Crabbe avant de rentrer chez lui, le plus tôt possible. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, Mr Von-Der-Merjeuild arriva accompagné d'un ami aux cheveux roux qu'Harry connaissait très bien :

"Mr Weasley ?"

"Bonjour Harry, content de te revoir !"

"Que faites vous ici ?"

"Je suis venu voir le ministre de la magie Japonais et futur ministre Anglais aussi ! Tu viens toujours à la maison ce soir ?"

"Oui, normalement."

"Bon, est ce que tu pourrais éviter de dire que tu m'as vu ici, Molly ne sais pas que j'ai changer de poste, je lui dirais un autre jour, tu la connais…Ron et Hermione sont partis sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui."

"Nous aussi nous devons y aller, je les retrouverais là-bas."

"Très bien, à ce soir alors, bonne journée ! "

"Allysson, n'oublie à 19h00, tu es là !" prévint Mr Von-Der-Merjeuild.

Elle marmonna un vague : "je sais"

A la fin du repas Allysson, Drago et Harry (ainsi que les bagages des deux derniers) utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette, les deux garçons ne sachant pas transplaner.

Harry, Drago et Allysson venait d'arriver dans le chaudron baveur. Après un rapide bonjour à Tom, le barman et une demande pour garder leur bagages acceptée, ils étaient tous trois sur un chemin de Traverse bondait par tous les élèves de Poudlard qui venait acheter leurs fournitures pour la future rentrée scolaire. Ne sachant par où commencer ils se décidèrent pour aller d'abord à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour que Drago et Harry puissent retirer de l'argent. A leur sortie des coffres, quelqu'un appela Harry, ce dernier regarda autour, mais ne vit personne de sa connaissance, il continua son chemin avec Drago et Allysson. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Harry fut encore appelé, alors qu'il se retourna, il vit une jeune fille brune courir vers lui. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite.

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir Harry", dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

"Hermione? C'est toi?"

"Oui."

"T'as as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois."

Elle portait un jean délavé, un débardeur bleu pâle et un chemisier de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, elle était devenue belle, très belle même.

"Comment tu me trouves ?"

"Magnifique!"

Les Weasley arrivèrent sur ce dernier mot, ils le saluèrent très chaleureusement, en écartant Allysson et Drago, sans savoir qu'ils étaient avec Harry. Allysson prévint Harry par signe qu'elle est Drago partaient faire un tour.La jeune filleet son cousin, partirent faire dans l'allée des embrumes, ils avaient tous deux besoins de substances pas toutes légales. N'appréciant guère cet endroit, ils se dépêchèrent de partir, ils arrivèrent à côté du glacier Florian Fortarôme, ce qu'ils prirent comme un signe du destin pour manger une glace.

"Tu fais quoi dans deux semaines, tu pourrais venir à la maison ?"

"Je suis libre que la semaine qui vient, après je dois passer mon permis et rendre visite à des vieux sorciers pour des recherches."

"T'as pas encore ton permis ?"

"Non, je le passe le 28."

"C'est quand ta rentrée ?" demanda t-il.

"Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas si j'ai admise dans les écoles que j'ai demandé, ni si je vais continuer mes études."

"Tu ne retournes pas au port étoilé ?"

"Non, j'ai fait mes deux années là bas."

"C'est pour ça que t'arrêterai tes études ?"

-Non, mon conseil à lieu ce soir, la famille doit accepter que je continue mes études, c'est pas gagner.

"J'avais oublier que c'était ce soir le tien !"

"T'es bien le seul, on me le répéte tout les jours depuis plus d'un mois, avec la chance que j'ai ils vont m'amener en Antarticque étudier les pingouins polaires bleus !"

" Les pinguoins polaires bleus ?"

"Une de leur futures trouvailles !"

"Désobéi leurs et viens en Angleterre alors !tu seras forcément admise comme ton père est le futur ministre, et que Dumbledore est ton parrain, il te fera accepté dans n'importe quelle école !"

"Non, on ne désobéi pas comme ça au conseil, tu aura la chance de voir ça l'année prochaine. De toute façon ça me dit rien Poudlard vous reprenez trop tôt ! Je ne pourrait pas supporter de reprendre le 1er septembre en finir..."

"Dragonchinounet !"

Drago aperçut Pansy un peu plus loin dans la rue

"Ouhouh je suis là", dit-elle en agitant le bras.

"Tu penses que je peux faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu ?"

"Ca m'étonnerait, elle arrive !"

Allysson se leva et enlaça Drago en lui déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" murmura-t-il

"Pour savoir si elle t'aime vraiment et... surtoutpour la rendre jalouse, j'aime me faire des ennemies filles, tu le sais depuis le temps!"

"A bientôt mon petit Dragounet", lâcha Allysson lorsque Pansy fut à côté de lui.

"Attend on se revoit quand ?"

"Aucun idée !"

"Tu m'envoies un hibou pour me dire comment ça s'est passer !"

"Si j'oublie pas !"

Drago partit à contrecoeur avec Pansy qui après lui avoir demander qui était cette minette, leprit par le brasen lui parlant de ses vacances, comme si le garçon en avait quelque chose à faire, pendant leur marche qui les rapprochait de plus en plus vers Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode et d'autres camarades de Serpentard, ils rencontrèrent Ron, Hermione et Ron, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"Toujours ensemble ces deux là, je me demande comment elle fait pour supporter toutes les infidélités de Malefoy!"

"Je crois pas qu'ils soient ensemble", rétorqua calmement Harry, sous les yeux ébahi de Ron et Hermione. "Ben oui, vous avez vu sa tête, d'habitude quand il sort avec une fille, soit ils se cachent, soit il la montre fièrement en mettant au défi quiconque de l'approcher. D'après sa tête on aurait plutôt dit qu'il disait "embarquez là" ! "(Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il venait de passer deux semaines avec lui et qu'en réalité Drago était quelqu'un de très gentil, ils ne le croirait pas !)

Hermione et Ron rirent devant l'imitation d'Harry. Ils partirent acheter leursfournitures, en commençant par le magasin d'ingrédients de potionsilsavaient prévu de garderle meilleur pour la fin :le magasin de Fred et Georges : C_hez Weasley_ _Farce pour sorcier facétieux_.

Allysson de son côté s'était rendue chez Mme Guipure s'achetait de nouvelles robes, chez Mr Joffman pour achetait des robes de soirée. Elle enchaîna avec le magasin de quidditch, où plusieurs affiches publicitaires pour le _Nimbus 2003_ était exposé, ils annonçaient la sortie pour le mois de décembre. Elle entendit des élèves parler avec admiration du balai :

"Ce sera le plus rapide et le plus résistant !"

"Même l'éclair de Feu ne sera rien à côté de ça !"

S'ils savaient que plusieurs personnes le posséder déjà, pensa t-elle. Dans le magasin, elle acheta un nouvel accélérateur (son balai perdant de la vitesse quand elle volait trop longtemps avec) ainsi qu'un nécessaire pour nettoyer son balai, elle fit le plein d'ingrédients pour les potions ensuite et alla chez _Fleury et Bott_, elle y resta un bon moment et repartit avec une dizaine de livre sous le bras. Elle finis son tour par _Chez Weasley : Farce pour sorcier facétieux, _lorsqu'elle entra le magasin était vide, le caissier, Fred, la reconnut immédiatement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Inouko :** Von Der Merjeuild ne veux rien dire, mais c'est parce quand j'ai commencer à écrire ma fic je cherchais un nom du coup j'ai pris des lettres aux hasard et j'ai obtenu Merjeuild, et comme je réviser mon allemand en même temps, j'ai décider de faire une petite dédicace à cette langue dans laquelle je ne me débrouille pas bien du tout ! Pour la balai qui fait Fast and Furious, bah je sais pas j'ai pas vu le film!

**Amy Keira** et **lemaîtredel'olympe** : Merci vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir ! 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que ça vous aiplu ou pas!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux élèves**

"Allysson! Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ?" demanda Fred en l'enlaçant amicalement.

"Bien, merci et toi ?"

"Ca va, les affaires marchent avec la rentrée qui approche !"

"Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des trucs pour échapper à quelque chose pour éviter d'aller où on ne veut pas ?"

"Des boîtes à Flemmes? Nougat Néasang?"

"Peu importe tant que ça marche!"

"Petite fainéante, où tu veux pax aller ?"

Fred avait dit cela tout en cherchant les produits qu'il venait de citer

"Conseil de famille ce soir, ordre du jour : mon avenir et mon futur métier."

"Tu en as de la chance dis donc, tu as ton mot à dire ?"

"Même pas, je dois juste m'asseoir et bouger la tête de temps en temps pour faire comme ci ça m'intéressait et j'en ai pour trois heures minimum !"

"Décidemment je t'envie !"

"Pourquoi tu m'envies?" demanda Georges en arrivant.

"C'est pas à toi que je parles!"

Georges venait de voir la jeune fille à côté de la caisse et la salua tout aussi chaleureusement que son frère l'avait fait précédemment.

"Allysson à besoin de nos produits miracle !"

"Tu commences à te dévergonder ?" demanda malicieusement Georges

"Pourquoi commence ?" répliqua Allysson sur le même ton malicieux.

"Les pétards de la dernière fois, tes amis ont aimé ?"

"C'était la meilleure fête à laquelle j'ai participé ! D'ailleurs tout le monde vous félicites ! Ne soyez pas étonné de voir de plus en plus d'étrangers viennent dans votre boutique, je leur ai donné votre adresse."

"Tu veux que des boîtes à Flemmes et des nougats Néasang ?" demanda Fred

"Ca dépend, elles font quoi vos boîtes à Flemmes ?"

"Soit s'évanouir, soit vomir."

"Intéressant...Je prendrais cinq de chacune de vos petites merveilles."

"Parfait Mam'zelle, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ?"

"Il vous reste quelque Fusées Fuseboum ?"

"Bien sûr, nous en avons tout le temps !"

"Mettez moi trois boîtes de Déflagration de luxe et cinq de Flambées de base alors."

"Et voilà !" Fred posa le sac sur le comptoir et encaissa l'argent.

"A la prochaine et n'oublia pas de me prévenir de vos nouveautés !"

"Pas de problème, à la prochaine Aly", répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir du magasin, trois personnes entrèrent à leurs tours : Harry, Hermione et Ron.

"Oh, salut Allysson !" s'exclama Harry

"Je dois y aller, à la prochaine Harry !"

"On se revoit quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas, l'été prochain peut être !"

Elle était sortie et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur.

"On as oublié de lui dire comment marche les Boîtes à Flemmes", se rappela Fred, "je reviens."

Il transplana immédiatement.

"Encore quelqu'un qui va sécher les cours à cause de vos inventions !" s'exclama Hermione

"Pas du tout", répliqua Georges," elle as pas besoin de sécher les cours. C'est pour une réunion qu'elle à ce soir."

"Ouais, c'est toujours la même excuse !" continua t-elle

"Hermione, tu ne l'as connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle va en faire !"

"Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va pervertir Harry !"

"Pourquoi Harry ?"

"C'est ma cousine", répondit calmement Harry tout en observant le magasin.

"Allysson est ta cousine ?"

"Ouais."

Hermione, Ron et Harry parlèrent de tout et de rien avec Georges en attendant le retour de Fred. Lorsque celui ci revint une dizaine de minute plus tard. A son retour, les jumeaux décidèrent de faire visiter le laboratoire aux trois amis. Plus personne ne viendrait ce soir, tous les élèves étant partis.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au Terrier prés dune heure plus tard. Le repas se passa on ne peut plus bien, ils étaient tous heureux de revoir Harry. Mr Weasley avait profiter de la présence de Harry et de la bonne humeur, pour annoncer à sa femme le nouveau poste qu'il venait d'avoir : conseiller du ministre. Le repas s'acheva donc un peu plus tôt que prévu, Mrs Weasley désirant s'entretenir avec son mari en privé.

Alors que les trois adolescents se trouvaient dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione parla de son voyage au Japon, de tous ce qu'elle avait visiter et qui elle avait rencontré. Harry leurs dit que sa cousine avait commencé à étudié au Japon, ce qui exaspéra Hermione. Ron espérait la rencontrait le plus vite, mais Hermione, elle paraissait plus réticente et ce depuis la visite chez les jumeaux Weasley, elle ne voulut rien savoir de plus sur cette fille. Harry et Ron se demandèrent si elle ne faisait pas une crise de jalousie, Allysson étant aussi belle qu'elle ! Le lendemain ils partirent au square Grimmaurd, Harry était l'unique héritier de Sirius, il avait prêter la maison à l'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un lieu plus sécurisé. En compagnie de Ron et Hermione, ils passèrent la journée à fouiller dans les affaires de Sirius. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de photos et de lettres. Il ramena avec lui plusieurs objets qui serait capable de lui servir durant l'année scolaire (comme le miroir jumeaux de celui qu'il avait eus l'année dernière). Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent très vite, ils ne reparlèrent plus de la nouvelle famille d'Harry et avant qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte, ils étaient déjà sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Pour Drago, les deux semaines passèrent beaucoup moins vite, en effet, il avait passer une semaine chez Crabbe en compagnie de Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode. Quant à la dernière semaine, il avait attendu désespérément une lettre d'Allysson, lui indiquant ce que le conseil de famille avait décidé à son sujet. Il devrait lui aussi en passer un l'année prochaine, tout le monde dans leur famille en passer un l'année de leur 17 ans, et ce depuis des générations. C'est ainsi qu'arriva le 1er septembre, il ne voulait pas voir ses _amis _et monta directement dans le wagon des préfets, il avait oublié que Pansy était elle aussi préfet.

Quelque heures après avoir quitté Fred et ses précieuses explications pour utiliser les boîtes à Flemmes, le conseil pour l'avenir d'Allysson commença, son père l'ayant vu avaler une dragée de boîte à flemme pour s'évanouir peu après le début du conseil, elle du la recracher et assister à la réunion qui dura prés de cinq heures.

Elle avait écouté pendant quatre et demi ses parents qui souhaitait qu'elle continue ses études, son maître Malkoz-le-noir, lui voulant qu'elle devienne Maître à son tour, au _port étoilé_, son oncle, Tom, présent via un portrait ne pouvant de déplacer lui-même, voulait lui apprendre la totalité de ses anciens pouvoirs mais tout le monde s'opposa à cette idée, son coeur étant bien trop pur. Au bout d'une heure et demi, toute l'assemblée se mis d'accord pour qu'elle continue ses études, mais maintenant ils devaient se décider pour lesquelles ? Alberien, un Eldar, proposa qu'elle aille faire une plus grande formation chez les Eldars, ses parents eux voulait qu'elle continue à apprendre les pratiques des différents pays, son oncle essaya de les persuader de l'inscrire dans une école Transylvanienne, Las Schwartistos Scholie, réputé pour y enseigner la magie noire, et proposa même son aide pour qu'elle y soit admise, le directeur étant un ancien ami à lui. Le professeur Dumbledore présent lui aussi, étant le parrain d'Allysson, n'avait rien dit de la soirée. Alors que tout le monde commencer à être fatigué et s'apprêter à accepter qu'elle parte au Pérou étudié les sorciers Incas, Dumbledore se leva et s'exclama :

"Pourquoi est ce à nous de choisir les études que feront Allysson ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander, comme elle est ici par mis nous ?"

"Mais enfin Albus", dit le grand-père de la jeune fille qui voulait qu'elle étudie les sorciers du pôle nord," si nous faisons cela c'est pour son bien."

"Pour son bien ? L'obliger à étudier quelque chose qu'elle ne désire pas, c'est pour son bien?"

"Elle n'as que 17 ans comment pourrait-elle savoir si qui faut qu'elle fasse ?" demanda le portrait de Tom.

"C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle à 17 ans qu'elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Il s'agit quand même d'Allysson Von-Der-Merjeuild, la plus jeune personne à être entrée et sorti diplômée avec mention excellent du _port étoilé_, elle à fait plus d'école de magie que nous tous réunis. Elle est majeur, pour beaucoup de pays et possède des pouvoirs extraordinaires, elle pourrait, si elle voulait, faire de nous ce qu'elle veut, nous utiliser comme des pantins pour assouvir sa soif d'envahir le monde," il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant le portrait de Tom. "Je pense qu'il faudrait lui demander son avis, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?"

Il avait dit cela sans s'interrompre, à croire qu'il avait préparé son discours depuis déjà longtemps. La sorcière qui représentait l'école de Salem, fut la première à parler :

"Que...que voulez vous faire Mademoiselle ?" Elle avait demandé cela avec de la peur dans la voix, comme si elle pensait qu'Allysson aller se servir d'elle comme un pantin.

"Je désire continuer mes études, dans un pays où je ne suis jamais aller étudié."

"Pour faire quoi ?" s'inquiéta son oncle.

"Devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle."

"QUOI ?" s'exclama l'assemblé presque au complet

"Je plaisante, j'aimerais travailler chez Gringotts."

"Chez Gringotts et y faire quoi ?" s'étonna son père.

"Briseur de sort ou quelque chose comme ça, devant la tête étonnée de ses interlocuteurs, je sais c'est très dur, mais je suis prête à faire d'énorme sacrifices pour cela."

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix", finit son père.

"Nous te donnerons la décision du conseil plus tard. Sur ce, bonne nuit", s'exclama son grand père," il commence à se faire tard."

Toutes les personnes présentes transplanérent immédiatement. Deux personnes restèrent dans la pièce.

Allysson, qui avait l'air dépité sur sa chaise, et Dumbledore qui s'approcha de sa filleule

"Merci", murmura t-elle

"Pourquoi?" s'étonna le professeur

"Pour ce que vous avez dit, tout à l'heure et pour avoir essayer de m'aider."

"Ce que j'ai dit, je le penser réellement."

Un demi-sourire se fit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

"Voyons pourquoi es-tu si triste, tu as un toujours u sourire aux lèvres d'habitude et tu respires la joie de vivre, ce n'est peut être pas la vérité, mais c'est ce que tout le monde croit."

"Je ne veux pas aller au Pérou."

"Ca tombe tu n'iras pas, ils vont te donner l'accord d'aller étudier dans un pays où tu n'es jamais allée."

"Je n'ai jamais étudiée au Pérou et de toute façon à partir du moment où ils décident quelque chose, le conseil de famille le met en place."

"Ne sois pas défaitiste, ce n'est pas ton habitude, tu devrais plutôt aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil paraît-il."

"Euh…Albus, à propos de vous savez quoi, c'est d'accord ?"

"Je l'ignore pour le moment, tu recevras une lettre dans les prochains jours pour te le dire "

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et transplana à son tour. Allysson fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, sa mère avait une lettre à son intention. Elle la lut immédiatement, encourageait par sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras quelques minutes après en criant :

"J'ai était admise officiellement !"

"Toutes mes félicitations! Heureusement que tu as était intégré, comme tu as déjà acheté tes livres ! "

Elle transplana pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son père.

Elle passa les deux dernières semaines qui la séparaient de sa rentrée prochaine, dans une nouvelle école, à faire la fête avec ses amis, les feux d'artifice des Weasley ayant une fois de plus plu à tout le monde.

Le Poudlard Express venait de partir et la réunion des préfets de commençait. Elle se passa calmement, ils connurent les rondes à faire, la nouveauté de cette année étant de na pas faire équipe avec l'autre préfet de sa maison. Drago hérita de Hermione, mais il ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'un mal ou d'un bien ? Au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter Pansy, mais c'était une Sang De Bourbe. Lorsque la réunion se termina, enfin, les préfets rejoignirent leurs wagons, il échappa à Pansy car c'était à elle de faire le premier tour de garde en compagnie d'Ernie Macmillan. Il trouva le wagon de Crabbe et Goyle qui lui dirent de venir, mais il refusa, il ne restait plus qu'une place dans le wagon, il préférait la laisser à Pansy. Toutes les filles qui se trouvaient dans le wagon ne purent s'empêcher de la traiter de gentleman. La seule raison qui l'avait pousser à faire étant qu'il ne voulait pas passer à sa journée à écouter leurs histoires de vacances, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Il partit donc à la recherche d'un wagon vide, ou presque, n'ayant trouvé aucun wagon, il entra dans le dernier. Deux élèves de Poufsoufle s'y trouvaient mais repartirent dès que Drago s'installa. Il eut donc du calme pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait avec Allysson, il était très inquiet car c'est la première fois qu'elle manquer à sa parole. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie, Potter, il avait peut être eut des nouvelles lui ! Il partit donc en courant à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans leurs wagon, ils parlaient de Voldemort, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ? Peu de personnes l'avaient vu à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, ce furent les mangemorts qu'ils virent, ils étaient en pleine réflexion lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit rapidement. Ron se leva, baguette à la main :

"Potter…"commença Drago essoufflé par sa course.

"Dégage Malefoy !"

"Ferme-la Granger", Ron se rapprocha de lui avec sa baguette," ranges ça Weasley tu pourrais blessé quelqu'un autre que toi ! Potter est ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?"

"De qui ?" demanda Harry

"Du Pape !" Harry le regarda hébétait, "mais non d'Allysson."

"Non pourquoi, j'aurais du ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ?"

"Oui et non, elle aurait du m'écrire l'autre jour et elle l'a pas fait."

"Peut-être parce qu'elle ne veux pas de toi", répliqua sarcastiquement Ron.

"La ferme Weasley !" répondit Drago

"Pourquoi elle devait t'écrire ?"

"Elle avait son conseil l'autre soir et elle devait me de ce qu'ils avaient décider pour elle."

"Un conseil ?"

"Oui, une partie de la famille et de ses anciens et peut être futurs professeurs se réunissent pour savoir qu'elle sera l'avenir de la personne concerné. Autrement dit : tu s'assois, t'écoutes, t'acquiescent ce qu'ils disent sans donner ton avis."

Devant l'air étonné de Harry, il rajouta :

"T'en fais pas, tu pourra y échapper, tu n'es pas du _bon_ côté de la famille."

"Bah non, désolé j'ai pas eu de nouvelle, je peux lui envoyé Hedwige ?"

"Aussi intelligente que ta chouette est, elle n'arrivera à destination uniquement si les habitants de la maison le désire, elle habite dans une des maisons les plus protégé au monde ! "

Drago repartit déçu que Potter n'ait pas eu de nouvelle de leur cousine. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son wagon, il ne vit pas tout de suite le nouvel occupant, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle :

"T'es bien Drago Malefoy ?"

"Ouais et j'aimerais bien que t'évite de me parler, je suis pas d'humeur !" répondit-il brusquement en s'allongeant sur une des banquettes.

"Une fille t'aurait-elle fait des misères ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda t-il en se relevant.

"Vu ta tête c'est la seule explication que je vois et comme tu n'es pas avec les deux gorilles qui te sers d'amis…"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Moi aussi j'ai besoin de réfléchir, Paul MacWood, enchanté, il lui tendit la main. Drago refusa celle-ci."

"Je sais déjà qui tu es ..."

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, pendant qu'Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis en avaient une autre

"Tu n'es quand même pas le cousin de Malefoy ? s'inquiéta Hermione après le départ de ce dernier."

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi il t'as parler de ta cousine ? demanda Ron intrigué."

"Parce que c'est aussi la sienne."

"Si c'est la sienne, vous êtes cousin ?"

"Non, je suis son cousin du côté de sa mère et lui du côté de son père."

"Donc c'est aussi une Malefoy …."

Personne ne fit de réflexion sur ce que venait de dire Hermione, elle serait partie dans un grand discours et elle n'en avais pas le temps, elle devez partir faire son tour de garde avec Malefoy. Elle ne revint pas dans le wagon jusqu'à la fin du voyage, qui se passa tranquillement jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Les deux garçons la retrouvèrent à table, mais Hermione leur parla très peu avant le début de la répartition.

Drago était à sa table à s'amuser avec son nouvel _ami_ (un Malefoy n'ayant pas d'ami). Pansy était très déçue qu'il ne soit pas à côté d'elle.

Dumbledore commença un petit discours pour présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui n'était pas encore arriver. Il dit juste qu'il s'agissait d'un maître du port étoilé. Hermione fut très impressionnée par leur futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La répartition commença avec l'habituelle chanson du choixpeau et le professeur MacGonagall commença à appeler les élèves :

"Abuit Julia"

"Poufsoufle !"

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Zylmer Patrick était envoyé à Serdaigle et que tout le monde espérait bientôt manger, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole :

"Tout d'abord bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et re-bienvenue aux anciens, je sais que vous avez tous très faim, mais j'ai une nouvelle très importante a vous communiquer. Vous le savez tous, notre nouveau ministre de la magie est japonais et ministre dans ce pays aussi, c'est pour cela qu'un échange d'étudiants aura lieu au mois de janvier prochain avec certains élèves …"

Tout le monde explosa de joie.

"… mais avant de savoir si cela pourra se passer, nous avons la chance d'accueillir une élève étrangère, c'est elle qui donnera l'accord pour que l'échange se fasse. Avant que le repas ne commence nous devons donc la répartir. "

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent une jeune fille brune s'avança dans l'allée. Harry la reconnut :

"Allysson", murmura t-il en même temps que Drago, à la table voisine

"C'est elle ta cousine ? Tu pourras me la présenter ?"

"Pas de problème", répondit Harry.

Allysson arriva jusqu'au professeur MacGonagall. Il informa tout le monde qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine. Hermione, ainsi que Pansy, maudirent Allysson d'être venue à Poudlard.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur MacGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Amy Keira :** Si le chapitre s'est arrêté là,c'est pour laisser du suspense, si je l'avais coupé après sa répartition, vous auriez été trop perplexes ;-) ! En tout cas contente que ça te plaise toujours ;-) !

**Goldhedwige :** C'est bon elle a corrigé les fautes, mais je sais pas si c'est très prudent vu comment elle écrit « orthographe » ;-) ! À propos de la maison d'Allysson, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ;-) !

**Nicolas :** Harry et Drago vont se rapprocher… Hermione et Ron aussi me saoulent aussi (je les aime pas trop comme personnages ;-) !) Contente que ça te plaise !

**Inouko :** Contente que le chapitre te plaise ;-) ! Hermione est très jalouse d'Allysson (ce sera expliqué un peu plus tard (normalement)…) Ça me rassure que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit pas bon en allemand, parce qu'il y en a plein de ma classe qui passent allemand LV1 alors qu'ils étaient en LV2, je commençais à me demander si j'étais pas normale !;-)

**Lemaîtredel'olympe :** Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans quelques lignes… ;-) !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout (que ça vous ait plu ou pas ;-) !)

Bonne lecture !

La Maison 

Allysson avait tous les yeux des élèves fixés sur elle ; le Choixpeau commença à parler. le Choixpeau, tu es aussi intelligente que Serdaigle le voulait, mais tu es aussi très courageuse….attends je vois aussi que tu es prête à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux, mais malgré ta fourberie, tu es très loyale, tu possèdes les quatre qualités désirées par les fondateurs, hum…c'est difficile, tu n'as pas de choix spécial pour ta maison, tout ce que tu désires c'est aller dans la maison qui t'aidera le plus à augmenter tes pouvoirs… je ne sais pas si je peux, si je dois…je pense que… oui c'est ça tu serais parfaite à VAUTOURVERD !

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, tout le monde put donc entendre une table apparaître à côté de celle de Serdaigle, à la surprise générale. Allysson, toujours sur le tabouret, s'attendait à être applaudie par les élèves de sa maison. Mais le silence persistait, tous les élèves se regardaient, très étonné, Hermione avait poussé un petit cri, incompris par Harry et Ron ainsi que les Gryffondor autour d'eux.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardaient avec incompréhension, comme tous les autres professeurs.

-Va dans mon bureau, je t'y retrouverai après le festin, prévint Dumbledore.

Elle sortit de la salle, suivie par le professeur MacGonagall, puis disparut. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et les plats se remplirent.

« Tu n'as pas lu le livre que je t'ai envoyé, Harry ?

-Si, enfin pas tout.

-Tu n'as pas lu le chapitre sur les fondateurs ?

-Les grandes lignes.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'ignores.

Tous les Gryffondor autour d'eux se rapprochèrent d'Hermione pour l'écouter.

-Il s'agit d'une légende, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce soir… Tout le monde croit que les fondateurs sont au nombre de quatre, ce n'est pas entièrement faux, mais à l'époque de la construction de Poudlard, la sorcellerie était très mal vue comme vous le savez déjà, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard n'avaient donc pas les moyens de faire construire une école pour que les sorciers apprennent à développer leurs pouvoirs. Un homme, nommé Hunsrück Vautourverd, était riche, extrêmement riche. Il était aussi passionné par la magie, bien qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir, et fut d'accord pour financer cette école. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'idée de partager les élèves en maisons, Gryffondor et Serdaigle voulurent que Vautourverd ait lui aussi sa maison, après tout c'est lui qui avait financé l'école. Serpentard s'y opposa, Vautourverd étant un moldu. L'idée vint de Poufsouffle : il n'avait qu'à avoir sa propre maison, à condition que les élèves qui y seraient admis soient très difficiles à mettre dans une des autres maisons. Malgré quelques réticences, les quatre acceptèrent cette proposition mais les élèves admis dans cette maison devraient posséder impérativement les quatre qualités requises par chacun des fondateurs. Aucun élève n'ayant jamais été admis dans cette maison, elle tomba dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à ce soir. »

Tout le monde fut très étonné en apprenant cela ; pour la fin du repas tout le monde était au courant de la légende racontée par Hermione. Lorsque les plats disparurent, tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune respective.

McGonagall et Dumbledore se rendirent dans le bureau de celui-ci où Allysson les attendaient.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau et qu'il vit Allysson assise sur une chaise face au bureau du directeur.

-Non, merci. Mais comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas rejoint la grande salle comme les autres ?

-Tu es la première élève depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard à aller à Vautourverd, tout le monde avait oublié l'existence de cette maison ou n'en avait jamais entendu parler, lui dit Dumbledore.

-Je ne peux donc pas étudier ici ? s'inquiéta Allysson en voyant la mine dépitée des deux professeurs.

-Tu as été admise, nous devons donc t'accepter comme étudiante, lui répondit la directrice adjointe. Comment allons nous faire ?

-Nous étions d'accord pour te mettre en sixième année avant le début de la répartition, expliqua Dumbledore, mais comme tu n'es pas dans une des quatre maisons habituelles c'est plus compliqué. Nous allons devoir faire un autre tableau pour la coupe de Quidditch et …

-Excusez moi, mais je suis venue ici pour étudier, pas jouer au Quidditch et de toutes façon, si j'ai bien compris, je suis la seule à être à Vautouror, et les équipes sont faites par maison, il m'est donc impossible d'y jouer.

-C'est vrai, mais pour les emplois du temps, comment faire ? Nous n'allons pas refaire tout les emplois du temps quand même ?

-Pourquoi les refaire ? On ne peut pas la rajouter dans un groupe ?

-Plusieurs matières se font par maison, comme la métamorphose… commença McGonagall.

-Elle est toute seule, elle pourrait se joindre à une autre maison.

-Et les options ?

-Elle nous les a déjà données à son inscription.

-Bon voilà votre insigne de préfète et votre écusson de Vautourverd (un Vautour vert sur deux carrés argent et deux ors).

-Préfète ? Moi ?

-En tant qu'unique élève de ta maison, tu es automatiquement préfète, la prévint Dumbledore

-Qui sera le directeur de cette maison ? se renseigna McGonagall en donnant son écusson et son insigne à Allysson

-Je m'en chargerai, cela ne devrait pas trop affecter mes obligations en tant que directeur d'école. En tant que nouveau directeur de maison, je vais la conduire à sa salle commune »

Allysson suivit le directeur jusqu'à sa salle commune, qui ne serait pas très commune. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant un bout de temps, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de Norvel Twonk, et après que le professeur eut prononcé _Manticore_, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonne nuit et à demain matin.

-Albus, enfin Professeur, si j'ai été admise ici, c'est parce que je suis votre filleule, que mon père est ministre ou que j'ai réellement le niveau ?

-D'abord parce que tu as le niveau et ton inscription à été avancée à cause de ton conseil qui s'est… mal passé, dirons nous.

-Ils ne sont donc pas au courant ?

-Non seuls tes parents et Malkoz-le-noir le savent. Donc si tu pouvais garder ceci pour toi, du moins jusqu'à ce que le conseil l'ait accepté. »

Le lendemain lorsque les élèves entrèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, certains élèves de Serdaigle se trompèrent et s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée : celle de Vautourverd.

Drago mangeait peu, il venait d'avoir son nouvel emploi du temps, il avait encore des cours commun de Potion et Sortilèges avec les Gryffondor. Les seuls points positifs : il finissait sa semaine le vendredi midi et Pansy avait peu de cours avec lui.

« Oh non, s'exclama Ron, on a cours commun avec les Serpentard pour les cours de Potions et de Sortilèges !

-On n'a pas cours le lundi matin, c'est bien non ?

-Un plus long week end, plus de détente…

-Plus de détente ? On passe les ASPIC l'année prochaine Ron ! rappela Hermione

-Je sais Hermione. T'as pris quoi comme options toi ?

-Arithmancie et Astronomie, répondit Hermione en observant son emploi du temps. Vous pouvez suivre les cours de potions ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, Dumbledore a dû intervenir.

-Vous avez quoi comme options ?

-Moi j'ai choisi Soins aux créatures magiques et Botanique.

-Comme moi, répondit Harry, d'ailleurs on a ça le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi. »

Allysson arriva dans la salle à cet instant, et le silence se fit. Elle s'assit à sa table comme si de rien était. Le professeur MacGonagall, la rejoint quelques instants plus tard :

-Voici votre emploi pour ce début d'année, il changera peut être suivant les nouvelles options que vous aurez à choisir. Une réunion aura lieu vendredi matin, pour expliquer en quoi elles consistent et à quoi elles servent, renseigna le professeur

-Merci, professeur, répondit Allysson.

-De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, bonne journée mademoiselle, à cet après midi. »

Alors qu'elle était en pleine observation de son emploi du temps, un jeune homme se plaça en face d'elle.

« Passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il

-Ça pouvait aller et toi ?

-Moyen, Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas arrêté de ronfler. Je peux voir ton emploi du temps ?

-Ouais, tiens.

Elle lui tendit son emploi du temps.

-Eh ! Toi non plus t'as pas cours le vendredi après-midi ?

-Toi non plus ? Tant mieux, je ne serai pas obligé de me lier d'amitié avec les autres de ma maison

-Les autres ?

-Je plaisante, je suis toute seule, ça va c'est cool.

-Eh mais on a plein de cours en commun Potions, Sortilèges, Arithmancie et Histoire de la Magie, comment ça se fait que t'aies choisi ça ?

-J'ai suivi tes conseils : « c'est facile et y a rien à faire » !

-Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall !

-À ce soir alors.

Elle sortit de la salle, son emploi du temps en main, pour aller voir où se trouvait les salles où elle avait cours. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait monter, aller tout droit ou descendre vers les cachots, Harry vint la voir :

« T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

-Rien, je ne commence qu'à 14 heures, je pensais visiter le château pour chercher mes futures salles de classe.

-Si tu veux je vais t'aider, j'ai pas cours ce matin moi non plus. Tu m'attends ? Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione que je t'accompagne.

-Tu peux rester avec eux si tu veux, je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule ! À tout à l'heure, on se retrouve en métamorphose, j'ai cours avec toi !

-À tout à l'heure alors, lança t-il dans le vide, Allysson ayant décidé de se diriger vers les cachots.

Hermione et Ron sortirent à ce moment de la Grande Salle.

« Elle n'a pas voulu de toi ? Toutes pareilles les filles comme elle ! s'exclama Hermione

-Elle n'a pas voulu de moi, parce qu'elle préférait que je reste avec mes amis, rétorqua Harry. »

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. En chemin ils entendirent Allysson demander son chemin auprès du Baron Sanglant, qui à la surprise des trois adolescents répondait très gentiment. Harry jeta un regard froid à Hermione, qui fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

À 14h00, ils se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose, ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione à côté d'Allysson.

Le professeur MacGonagall, inscrit une formule (Scandiwashi) au tableau, elle devait servir à transformer une boîte d'allumette en damier. Les élèves avaient tout le cours, soit deux heures, pour y parvenir. Le professeur les avait mis en garde, s'ils n'arrivaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans ce cours. Au bout d'une demi heure, le professeur commença à faire le tour de la salle, pour regarder les progrès effectués pas les élèves. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table du fond, elle fut très étonné et demanda à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Hermione avait réussi à faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un damier, mais pas de quoi le montrer à toute la classe, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi McGonagall trouvait ça si extraordinaire. Elle s'apprêta à lui tendre l'objet mais MacGonagall avait déjà pris celui… d'Allysson, un magnifique damier sculpté de motifs celtes. Elle le montra à toute la classe et rajouta :

-C'est parfait, vous n'êtes pas seulement un nom, Melle Von-Der-Merjeuild, mais aussi des mains.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent son nom, tous les élèves firent le rapprochement entre elle et le nouveau ministre.

À la fin du cours Hermione explosa :

-Voilà pourquoi elle est là ! C'est la fille du ministre, elle s'est fait pistonner ! C'est inadmissible!

-Mais Hermione, elle est réellement douée t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait ! répliqua Harry.

-T'es de son côté ou du mien Harry ?

-Ben...

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

Elle partit à son cours d'arithmancie. Elle pensait être tranquille dans ce cours lorsqu'elle vit que Drago Malefoy entrait suivi par...Allysson.

Ce fut une des pires heures qu'Hermione passa. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit en face de Ron et Harry très énervée :

-Qu'est ce qui passe, Mr Markus vous a donné des devoirs ?

-Oui, mais ça c'est pas grave, devinez qui est avec moi en arithmancie.

-Malefoy... commença Ron

-...et Allysson ! finit Harry

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve elle, elle n'a pas arrêté de faire sa mademoiselle-je-sais-tout pendant le cours, elle répondait à toutes les questions du professeur. Je n'ai pas pu répondre une seule fois !

Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Hermione vexée prit un bout de pain et sortit pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être moqués d'elle le soir précédent.

-Il est enfin là, s'exclama t-elle en regardant la table des professeurs.

-Qui ça ? demanda Ron qui ne regardait pas la table des professeurs, trop occupé à engloutir son bol de porridge

-Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tu es répugnant Ron, dit la jeune fille en regardant Ron manger.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne me rappelle plus où.

-Tu as déjà été au _port étoilé_, Harry ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne l'as jamais vu, les maîtres ne sortent que très rarement de l'académie, je suis très étonnée d'ailleurs qu'il soit là. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, avec lui on va beaucoup avancer dans le programme cette année.

Ils se rendirent au cachot pour leur cours de potions, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés Hermione s'exclama :

-Je suis maudite ou quoi ?

Harry regarda les élèves qui étaient déjà là, il vit Drago et Allysson en pleine discussion. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer peu après. Il inscrivit les instructions, pour la potion de remplissage qu'il devait fabriquer au tableau, et posa quelques questions :

-À quoi sert cette potion ? Hermione et Allysson levèrent immédiatement la main. Oui Miss Von-Der-Merjeuild.

-À ne pas se souvenir qu'on a faim.

-Bien et comment fait-on pour obtenir les cinq grammes de poudre de corne du Grapcorne ?

-Si l'animal est sauvage, il faut l'enfermer, l'endormir et coupé sa corne, comme elle ne possède pas de nerfs, il ne sent rien, il ne reste qu'à réduire en poudre. Si l'animal est né en captivité et qu'il a été dressé, il se laisse faire.

-Vous avez déjà vu des Graphorn domestiqués ? demanda le professeur stupéfait.

-Oui, au Moyen Orient.

Hermione bouillonnait qu'Allysson ait répondu à toutes les questions, sa colère monta encore d'un cran lorsque Rogue ajouta :

-Parfait Melle Von-Der-Merjeuild, 60 points pour votre maison, en souriant.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Rogue leur dit de ne toucher à rien, ils continueraient au prochain cours. Harry fut un des premiers à sortir, il attendait Ron pour aller à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, alors que Hermione allait à la bibliothèque, pour changer. Allysson elle aussi sortit dans les premiers

-Salut Harry, commença t-elle.

-Salut Ally, t'as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

-Histoire de la magie

-Tu vas t'ennuyer, mais tu pourras faire ce que tu veux en cours.

-Tu vas en quoi toi ?

-Soins aux créatures magiques.

-À cet après midi alors !

Elle accompagna Drago qui venait de sortir, ils suivaient tous les deux le même cours. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et virent Pansy, au milieu de la salle qui avait gardé une place pour Drago, mais ce dernier préféra s'asseoir avec sa cousine au fond de la salle.

-Pansy va te détester, la prévint Drago.

-Pansy? C'est Dragochinounet ?

-Ouais.

-Tant mieux.

Les deux heures ils les passèrent à plaisanter, Drago n'avait pas copié un seul mot du cours mais Allysson, elle, avait deux rouleaux de parchemin complet. Ce dernier fut épaté et se demanda comment elle avait fait, elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait écouté, elle.

Le déjeuner d'Allysson et Drago se fit très rapidement, en à peine vingt minute. Elle devait lui faire visiter sa salle commune. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit à l'annonce du mot de passe. Drago fut épaté par la splendeur de la pièce : des canapés en cuir, incrustés de diamant, demeuraient devant la cheminée, une grande table se situait de l'autre côté, elle était entourée par six chaises à l'aspect très confortable. Un jeu d'échec en marbre avait une place toute faite dans une niche du mur. Tous les tableaux de la pièce représentaient les plus grands sorciers tels Gulliver Pokeby ou Grogan Stump, même Dumbledore avait droit à son tableau. Mais le plus beaux de tous les tableaux était sans doute celui qui se trouvait entre les deux escaliers, un tableau grandeur nature. Bien qu'il fut immobile, Drago était quand même impressionné, on aurait cru q'il était vivant.

-C'est qui ? demanda Drago

-Vautourverd.

Allysson eut du mal à le faire décoller de la contemplation du chef d'oeuvre, pour lui montrer les chambres. Elle lui indiqua que les deux escaliers menaient tous les deux au balcon au dessus de Vautourverd et ils entrèrent dans un couloir avec seulement quatre portes, chacune menant à une chambre individuelle. Elle avait choisi la plus grande bien évidemment, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre chambre, un grand lit à baldaquin et une petite table de nuit sur laquelle une photo encadrée était posée ; il s'agissait d'Harry, Drago et elle le soir de l'anniversaire des deux garçons. En face du lit, une immense bibliothèque et à côté un bureau sur lequel étaient soigneusement disposées des affaires pour travailler ainsi que des photos, de ses _amis_, de ses parents, sa famille et à la grande surprise de Drago, un portrait de lui qu'elle avait tiré l'année dernière et sur lequel Drago s'énervait, comme souvent. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le portrait. A côté de la porte se trouvait une armoire, de taille modeste si on la comparait à celle de la bibliothèque, et un miroir à dimension humaine. Ses deux scorpions et son serpent se trouvaient dans une pièce à côté, dans laquelle ils se promenaient en quasi-liberté. Ils restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à 13h30 avant de se décider à se rendre à leur cours de Sortilèges qui commençait une demi heure après. À la fin de leur cours, Drago se rendit en métamorphose tandis qu'Allysson suivait les Gryffondor pour aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quant elle entra dans la salle, elle s'assit au fond de la classe comme à son habitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'étais en vacances et il n'y avait aucun accés à internet, j'espère que vous m'excuserez et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Merci à **Goldhedwige** et **NicolasPotter** pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les nouveaux cours**

"Toujours au dernier rang à ce que je vois, Melle Von-Der-Merjeuild", dit le professeur en face de la jeune fille alors que les élèves sortait leurs affaires.

Allysson arrêta de chercher ses affaires dans son sac et regarda le professeur.

"Maître ?" bredouilla t-elle étonnée.

"Enchanté de vous revoir !"

"Moi aussi."

"J'espère que tu seras aussi brillante que tu le fus par le passé !"

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Voilà, je l'ai vu à l'anniversaire d'Allysson cet été", murmura Harry à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

"Elle à quand même pas étudié au port étoilé ?" demanda Hermione à Harry

"Si, Melle Granger", répondit le professeur à la place de Harry en passant à côté d'elle. "Maintenant plus un mot, sans que je vous en aie donné l'autorisation et tout le monde écoute."

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement bien, Hermione n'aimer toujours pas Allysson, Harry était donc partagé entre sa cousine et son amie. Allysson avait aussi fait visiter sa salle commune à Harry, qui lui aussi la trouva magnifique.

Le vendredi arriva, la réunion des sixièmes années se déroulait dans un amphithéâtre, au rez-de-chaussée dans lequel aucun des élèves conviés ne s'étaient jamais rendu.. Les directeurs de maison, MacGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave, animaient cette réunion qui avait pour but de parler des nouvelles options. Ce fut la directrice de Gryffondor qui avait la parole :

"En sixième année, vous devez avoir deux optionsobligatoire. Les dix options de cette année sont : Les langues magiques, les langues étrangères, les civilisations étrangères, la diplomatie, les arts ménagers, la cuisine magique, les soins de premiers secours, psychologie, activités sportives et littérature. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir entre toutes les options suivant vos résultats de BUSE et les matières que vous suivez cette année, c'est pour cela que les professeurs ici présents vous distribue des enveloppes avec les options que vous aurez la possibilité de choisir. Vous devrez vous inscrire sur les listes au plus tard dimanche soir, sinon vous serez inscris d'office dans les cours où il reste de la place, les places étant limités pour chaque option dépêchez vous. Les listes se trouveront devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ces cours là commenceront dans deux semaines."

Harry pouvait suivre les langues magiques, les langues étrangères, les civilisations étrangères, la diplomatie, les soins de premier secours, les arts ménagers, la cuisine magique, activités sportives et les arts du potager. Hermione avait le choix entre les dix options, Ron quant à lui ne pouvait choisir « que » entre cinq options : les arts ménagers, la cuisine magique, la diplomatie, les civilisations étrangères et activités sportives. Un brouhaha avait commencé à s'installer, mais il fut vite arrêté par le professeur Rogue :

"Si vous avez des questions à propos des options, c'est maintenant ou jamais."

Allysson leva la main.

"Oui mademoiselle, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"En quoi consistent les langues magiques ?"

"L'étude de la langue elfique, la langue des êtres de l'eau, des trolls…" répondit le professeur MacGonagall.

Les questions vinrent surtout des Poufsoufle (à quoi sert l'option « Diplomatie » ? Quel est le but de l'option « les arts ménagers » ? Qu'est ce que l'on fait en « Psychologie » ?…) Au bout d'une heure, les élèves purent enfin sortirent. Harry réussit à attraper Allysson à la sortie

"Alors qu'est ce que tu vas prendre comme option ? Les langues magiques ?"

"Non, j'en ai déjà apprise quelques unes, j'avais déjà des options dans le même genre les autres années, je pense que je vais prendre littérature, mais j'hésite entre activités sportive et soins de premier secours. Et toi, tu choisis quoi ?"

"Langues magiques et civilisations étrangères probablement."

"Civilisations c'est utile si tu comptes voyager, ou que tu voyage déjà."

"Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?"

"Je pensais visiter le parc, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps."

"Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner, j'ai pas cours cet après midi."

"Si ça te dérange pas, on se rejoint dans le hall vers 14h00 ?"

"Ok, à tout à l'heure alors."

Il partit rejoindre Hermione et Ron un peu plus loin.

"Tu prends quoi comme options Ron ?" demanda Hermione

"Chechépaencorétwa ?" répondit Ron la bouche pleine

"Pardon ?

"Je sais pas encore, et toi ?" répéta t-il après avoir avalé la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"Langues magiques, littérature ou civilisations étrangères."

"Allysson aussi choisis littérature."

"Ah... c'est pas grave, civilisations me tente plus de toute façon. Tu prends quoi toi Harry ?"

"Civilisations et langues magiques probablement"

"Moi je vais prendre diplomatie mais je sais pas encore quoi choisir d'autre", intervint Neville en pensant que ce qu'il disait interressé quelqu'un. Lavande et Parvati choisissaient les arts ménagers et la cuisine magique, Dean et Seamus eux préférait prendre activités sportives et civilisations étrangères.

A 14h00, Harry quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller rejoindre Allysson dans le hall. Lorsqu'il arriva il l'aperçut en train de s'inscrire, il en fit donc de même. Ils passèrent leur après midi dans le parc, Harry lui raconta toutes les aventures qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione au cours des cinq dernières années. Alors qu'ils rentraient au château vers les 17h00, ils rencontrèrent Ron, qui cherchait Harry, il était convoqué dans le bureau de MacGonnagal, à props du poste de capitaine de Quidditch. Il partit donc en courant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Allysson et Ron se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans le hall :

"Euh…c'est Allysson toi c'est ça ?" commença timidement Ron

"Oui et toi c'est Ronald Weasley, le frère de Fred et Georges ?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai on s'est vu dans leur boutique."

Allysson commença à monter les marches, mais Ron l'interrompit.

"Tu prend quoi comme options ?"

"Littérature et activités sportives et toi ?"

"Moi aussi j'ai choisi activités sportives, on sera peut être dans la même groupe !"

"Oui, se serait bien", dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Elle se dépêcha de partir avant que Ron ne lui repose encore une question, il devait être gentil mais il semblait très bizarre.

Le lendemain, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans l'école, les recrutements pour les équipes de Quidditch commençait l'après midi même. Allysson ne pouvant pas y participer, décida d'aller travailler un peu à la bibliothèque, mais Drago, la supplia de venir l'aider à choisir les prochains joueurs de Quidditch pour Serpentard. Elle accompagna donc son cousin, au bout d'une heure et demi, alors que tous les élèves furent passés, aucun n'était réellement doué. Ils finirent par se décider pour Paul Mac Wood, le nouvel ami de Drago, Graham Pritchard et Baddock Malcolm au poste de poursuiveur et que le gardien serait Blaise Zabbini. Le lendemain matin, ce fut autour des Gryffondor de faire passer les essais. Ils furent aussi peu fructueux que ceux des Serpentard le jour précédent. A midi, alors que tout le monde était passé, Ginny Weasley et Seamus Finnigan était devenu poursuiveur et Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas furent devenus batteur. Il manquer toujours un poursuiveur et Harry n'avait aucune idée, tous les élève qui voulait faire partit de l'équipe était relativement mauvais. Au cours du repas, le moral de Harry était au plus bas, lorsque Hermione, qui paraissait ravi, s'installa en face de lui.

"Mais bien sûr !" s'écria-t-il, Hermione, "est ce que tu veux passer les essais pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?"

"Non, ce jeu est beaucoup trop barbare ! "répondit-elle en se servant des pommes de terre.

"S'il te plaît," supplia Harry," tout le monde est très mauvais, il suffit juste que tu passes les essais, ça ne t'engage à rien."

"Je n'ai pas de balai", prévint-elle

"Je peut te prêter le mien. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..."

"Bon d'accord", finit-elle par céder, "j'espère que les essais ne seront pas trop longs !"

Elle fit un essai en début d'après midi, Cho avait accepté de reporter le début des essais de Serdaigle, d'un quart d'heure pour qu'Hermione puisse faire le sien. Harry fut étonné par le talent que Hermione montrer pour ce sport et la prit tout de suite pour être poursuiveur, ce qui ne l'arrangea pas, elle devait refaire son emploi du temps pour la révision de ses ASPIC.

Les emplois du temps définitif des sixièmes années, leurs fut donné le lundi matin, mais il ne changer pas grand chose, ils avaient juste trois heures de cours supplémentaire. Harry, Hermione et Ron, n'avait plus le vendredi après midi de libre à causes des options qui se déroulait de 15h00 à 17h00. Ils commençaient par civilisations et suivait par Langues magiques ou Activités Sportives. Les options de Gryffondor se déroulaient le vendredi et jeudi après midi. Dean et Simus avait les mêmes options que Ron, mais eux avaient activités sportives le jeudi après midi. Ron était donc seul, dans son groupe, pour cette matière, mais il se rappela qu'Allysson avait dit qu'elle prenait activités sportives. Il supplia Harry de lui demander quand elle avait cours. Il lui promis de l'appeller quand elle sortirait. En attendant cela, Neville proposa d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch après, tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme, sauf Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas reçu le Nimbus 2002 qu'elle avait commander. Allysson se leva à cet instant, Ron le fit remarquer à Harry ce l'obligea à l'appeler.

"Allysson !"

"Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

"T'as pris quelles options ?"

"Littérature et activités sportives."

"Tu les as quand ?"

"Euh...bonne question", elle sortit une feuille de sa cape, "alors...j'ai littérature le jeudi de 15h00 à 16h30 et activités sportives après, pourquoi ?"

"C'est parce que Ron se demander avec qui il serait en activité sportive."

Ron devint tout rouge.

"Et on sera ensemble ?" demanda t-elle en souriant.

"Non, tu sera avec Dean et Seamus", les deux garçons concerné lui firent un grand sourire.

"Vous savez ce qu'on doit amener pour ce cours ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

"Euh... non, peut être notre balai," répondit Dean.

"Je demanderai tout à l'heure à un professeur."

"Par hasard," commença Harry", est ce que t'as apporter ton balai ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Avec l'équipe, on penser aller s'entraîner au Quidditch tout à l'heure, mais Hermione n'as toujours pas reçu son balai, donc si tu pouvais nous le prêter..."

"Je n'ai que mon tempête de neige avec moi."

"Et alors ?"

"Tu es au courant qu'il n'est pas entièrement légal."

"C'est juste pour l'entraînement."

"Si vous voulez, vous y allez à quelle heure ?"

"Vers 9h00."

"Je vous retrouve là bas pour vous prêter le balai."

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la volière, ça faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas vu son hibou.

"Cool !" s'exclama Seamus, "on est avec ta cousine en activité sportive !"

"C'est clair, ça va être trop bien..." renchérit Dean.

"Mouais, parler pour vous, moi je sais même pas avec qui je serai", dit Ron l'air dépité.

"C'est pas grave si t'es pas avec elle, au contraire, comme ça tu pourras montrer ce que tu vaux, elle ne sera pas là pour faire sa mademoiselle je sais tout", le consola Hermione." C'est quoi un Tempête de neige ?"

"Son balai."

"Je l'avais compris, mais il n'est pas légal ? Je monte pas sur un balai qui n'est pas autorisé !"

"Je te prêterai le mien alors et je prendrais le sien."

A 9h05, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Allysson était déjà avec son balai et un livre dans la main.

"Tu vas rester pendant l'entraînement ?" demanda étonné Harry.

"Si vous utiliser mon balai, si."

"Nos entraînements sont confidentiels, personne ne peut y assister," déclara Hermione.

"Très bien, dans ce cas là, je ne peut que m'incliner, si ils sont confidentiels."

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain avec son balai.

"Tu ne nous laisse pas ton balai ?" demanda Neville.

"Je tiens à mon balai, si je ne peut pas vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien, alors non je ne le prête pas."

"C'est bon Allysson, tu peux rester."

"Qu'est ce qu'on en sait qu'elle ne va divulguer les informations aux Serpentard ? Elle est amie avec Malefoy !"

"Honnêtement ça m'arrange de pas rester, la bibliothèque est beaucoup plus confortable pour travailler."

"Arrête d'être parano Hermione", intervint Seamus.

Allysson prêta son balai, et s'installa dans les tribunes avec son livre. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu' à 11h30, alors qu'il rentrer au château Seamus,Neville, Dean et Ron harcelèrent Allysson de question à propos de son balai ("Qu'est ce que t'as fait comme modification?"; "C'est dur à faire ?"...)

"Regarde les..."dit Hermione à Harry, ils étaient tout les deux rester en retrait.

"Quoi ? Il s'intéressent à son balai !"

"Mouais, si on veut. Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve tous?"

"Tous ?"

"Tous les garçons de l'école sont fous d'elle, j'ai du être obligé de donner des punitions..."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait ?"

"J'ai pas confiance en elle, je sais c'est ta cousine, mais c'est aussi celle de Malefoy et elle à était envoyé à Vautourverd."

"Et alors ?"

"La principale qualité des Serpentard est la fourberie !"

"Mais celle de Poufsoufle est la loyauté !"

"Justement, elle connais Malefoy depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle doit lui être loyal, alors que vous vous ne vous connaissez que depuis moins de deux mois. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'as pas envoyé là bas quand tu étais petit ?"

"Parce qu'ils habitaient à l'étranger, je n'aurais pas pu être admis à Poudlard sinon !"

"C'est un peu juste comme excuse, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Non, c'est très logique !"

Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle commune. Le reste de la journée se passa tant bien que mal, Harry et Hermione ne se parler presque plus. Jeudi arriva, Dean et Seamus avaient hâte à leur cours d'activités sportives, ils en avaient parler pendant toute la semaine, ce qui avaient exaspéré au plus au point Hermione et Ron. Après leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils lui avaient proposés d'aller s'entraîner en vue du cours qu'ils avaient à 16h30. Elle avait décliné l'offre, elle avait son cours de littérature. Dean et Seamus étaient déçus. Allysson se rendit dans la salle de littérature et s'assit en face de Drago, les tables étant en forme de 'U', le professeur Lucianno n'était pas encore arrivé. Lorsqu'il arriva avec vingt minute de retard, les élèves furent effrayé. Il avait un teint très pâle, des petits yeux perçants, une longue et fine bouche. Il ne s'excusa même pas de son retard et commença son cours, sans même dire bonjour aux élèves ni faire l'appel,par les noms de certains des auteurs, ainsi que le mouvement littéraire associé, qu'ils étudieraient durant l'année. Les élèves n'ayant pas _Danse dans la Forêt avec les Trolls Fougueux_ de Ulrich Le Barge, le professeur leurs demanda quels étaient leur auteurs et livres préférés. Drago, se demanda quels étaient l'intérêt de ce cours pour lui, à part les livres de Quidditch et Magie Noire, il ne lisait pas. Lorsque le professeur l'interrogea, il ne sus pas quoi répondre. Le professeur marmonna un « affligeant ». Drago se croyant à l'abris appela un de ses camarades de Serpentard.

"Hugo !"

"Vous cet auteur moldu, c'est étonnant de votre part et quelle son livre que vous préférez ?"

"Euh…," il regarda Allysson qui lui donner un nom de livre," _Les Misérables_."

"Et de quoi parle ce livre ?"

Il n'arrivait pas comprendre ce que disait Allysson.

"C'est un homme qui rencontre des misérables."

"Bien, nous pouvons donc constater que Mr Malefoy nous a menti, et qu'il n'as jamais lu L_es Misérables_, 10 points en moins pour votre maison."

Ils sortirent de la classe, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter contre le professeur :

"C'est quoi son délire d'auteur moldu et de misérables ?"

"Hugo est un auteur français très célèbre chez les moldus et _Les Misérables_ est une de ses plus grandes oeuvres et un chef d'oeuvres de la littérature par la même occasion, lui répondit Allysson."

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Il m'arrive de me cultiver ! J'y vais j'ai activité sportive."

Elle suivit un petit groupe de Poufsoufle qui se rendait eux aussi en activité sportive. Le cours avait lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le professeur Bibine leur demanda de s'asseoir pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait le cours d'aujourd'hui ainsi que cette matière. Au grand désespoir de la majorité des élèves, le cours ne consistait pas à ne jouer qu'au Quidditch, il apprendrait aussi des sports moldus, mais à la base le cours avait pour but de maintenir les élèves en bonne condition physique. Pour ce cours, il devait se mettre par groupe de deux ou trois et se faire des passes. Il commenceerait par apprendre un sport moldu, appelait football, qui consistait à marquer des buts en se faisant des passes. Allysson se mit avec Seamus et Dean à leur demande. Le cours était commencer depuislongtemps et très gonflant, lorsque Seamus tira dans Christine Kadburry, une Poufsoufle.

"Aïe !" s'écria-t-elle.

Le professeur Bibine ne l'entendit pas, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain. Dean et Seamus riaient allégrement.

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?" demanda Allysson.

"L'année dernière elle m'a dénoncé parce que j'avais jeté une boule puante dans un couloir, du coup j'ai eu un mois de retenue", expliqua-t-il, "chacun sa vengeance !"

"Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Merjeuild pour que tu me jettes ta balle dessus ?" demanda indignée Christine

"Quoi ?"

"Ils t'ont vu me lancer la balle dessus," répondit la Poufsoufle en montrant ses partenaires.

"Je t'ai rien fait, j'ai autre chose à faire !"

"Pansy avait raison, t'es vraiment qu'une sale garce !"

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire ça.

"T'es vraiment comme le reste de ta famille de mangemort : une lâche !"

Allysson se retourna immédiatement.

"Répète ça !"

"T'es comme le reste de ta famille de ta famille de mangeort : une lâche !"

Elle sortit t lança en _jambencoton_.

"Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais n'insultes jamais plus ma famille quand je suis là, surtout quant elles ne sont pas fondées !"

"Je sais ça de source sûre !"

"Ah et lesquels, si c'est pas trop te demander ?"

Une des parteniares de Christine lança un contresort pour enlever l'effet du sortilèges de jambencoton.

"Malefoy à tout fait pour que ton père soit élu ministre, tout le monde sait qu'il ne soutient que des mangemorts, il est même pas anglais en plus, et on aime pas les étrangers ici, un conseil pour ta vie dégage !"

Allysson prit la balle dans les pieds de Dean et la tira en plein dans le visage de Christine, cette dernière commença à saigner du nez.

"T'es complètement malade !" s'écria Christine.

"Mon père n'est pas plus mangemort que toi tu es intelligente !"

"Que se passe t-il ici ?" demanda Mme Bibine en arrivant, Christine allez à l'infirmerie.

Avant de partir, la Poufsoufle jeta un regard noir à Allysson qu'elle lui rendit.

"Vaut mieux pas être ton ennemi", s'exclama Dean alors que Mme Bibine repartait aider des élèves en difficulté.

"Il suffit de pas insulter un de mes proches !"répondit Allysson.

Ils continuèrent à se faire des passes jusqu'à la fin du cours. A leur retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Seamus et Dean racontèrent _l'accrochage_ qui avait eu lieu en activité sportive. Ron et Harry trouvèrent qu'elle avait en raison, mais Hermione et Ginny, qui n'aimais pas Allysson, trouvèrent qu'elle était beaucoup trop _"barbare"_ et _"qu'elle devrait apprendre à contrôler ses nerfs si elle voulait rester à Poudlard"_.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews ;-) !

**Nicolas Potter :** Ta review m'as fait plaisir, mais vu le tournant que l'histoire va prendre, ils ne pourront pas faire un groupe comme le club des cinq ;-) ! J'espére que tu feras d'autres traductions, parce que celle que t'as fait était bien !

Merci l**emaîtredel'olympe**, ta review m'as fait plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rapprochement.**

A l'heure du repas, presque toute l'école était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé en activité sportive (mais très peu connaissait la version officielle, d'après certains Allysson avait bombardé Christine de ballons à pointes et après elle lui avait sauté dessus, et elles s'étaient battus à la façon des moldus, pour d'autre Christine avait sauté sur Allysson, celle-ci s'était défendu, et elles avaient commencer un duel aérien à coup de sortilèges interdits). Lorsque Allysson entra dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit, mais les discussions reprirent dès qu'elle s'assità sa table et commença à manger en faisant comme si personne ne la fixait, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Alors qu'elle avait presque finis de manger, Christine et son amie, Trisha firent une entrée des plus fracassante dans la salle.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la table de Vautourverd :

"On fait moins la maligne quand les deux chiens de Gryffondor ne sont pas avec toi ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" se renseigna Allysson en feignant l'innocence.

"De ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure !"

"Je ne t'ai rien fait de spécial, enfin pas quelque chose qui vaille le coup de reste dans les annales !"

Tous les élèves les plus proches autour d'eux les regarder.

"De la balle que tu m'as jeté dans la figure !

"Ah de ce petit incident, je n'ai que deux mots à dire : Légitime défense."

Devant l'air étonné des deux filles, elle ajouta :

"Tu ne connais pas ? Non c'est vrai pour toi tout les moldus sont forcément des incapables !"

Christine, survoltés, sortit sa baguette. Allysson ne fit rien pour éviter le sort qui aller être jetait sur elle. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et elle murmura quelque chose pour elle-même. Christine lança un sortilège de stupéfixion, il la toucha, mais rien ne se produisit. Au contraire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards ébahis de toute la salle qui les regardait à présent :

"C'est avec ça que je dois faire attention à ma vie ? Vraiment pitoyable !"

Certains élèves commencèrent à rire, mêmecertains professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle réviser ses cours d'histoire de la magie en prévision d'un devoir, Drago entra en trombe dans la salle de Vautouror.

"T'es foutue !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Allysson

"Kadburry veut que tu sois exclue du cours d'activités sportives, Dumbledore empêchera sans doute ton renvoi comme tu es sa filleule, mais pour pas montrer qu'il fait du favoritisme, il te donnera une retenue et Chourave veut que Dumbledore envoie une lettre à tes parents, pour qu'ilconnaissele comportement que tu as ici!"

"Et alors, pour la lettre, mes parents sont habitués à en reçevoir ! Quoi que...ca fait longtemps qu'ils en ont pas eus, je vais être obliger de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes...!

Drago sourie à la pensée de voir Allysson et ses amis en retenue, cela devait être comique.

"...quant à la retenue ce ne sera pas ma première !"

"T'as des cours avec les Poufsoufle ?" repris t-il.

"Non, à part activités sportives."

"Tant mieux, ils te cherchent tous ! Ils veulent venger Kadburry pour l'affront que tu lui as fait dans la Grande Salle. Au fait comment t'as fais pour être atteinte avec le sortilège de stupéfixion ?"

"C'est une formule de défense pour les sortilèges mineurs qu'on m'as appris, j'ai cru que ça aller pas marcher, son sort était plus puissant que ce que je pensais !"

Les jours passaient tranquillement, Allysson devait nettoyer la salle des trophées tous les mardi et jeudi soir jusqu'au 29 octobre. Quand elle croisaient des Poufsoufle, ceux-ci, avaient tous leurs baguettes prêt à s'en servir au moindre faux pas ou d'une parole mal placée de sa part.

Le deuxième jeudi d'octobre, Seamus prévint Harry que Hermione avait une excellent nouvelle à lui annoncer, Harry craignait le pire, pour Hermione bonne nouvelle signifiait devoir supplémentaire. La surprise fut donc encore plus grande, lorsqu'il s'assit en face de Ron et Hermione durant le repas.

"Ecoute Harry, j'ai, enfin on," dit Ron en regardant Hermione," doit te dire que…que…nous sortons ensemble".

Harry cracha son jus de citrouille sur Ron.

"Vous deux ?"

"Oui, mais sache que notre amitié envers toi est toujours la même", prévint Hermione.

Harry était tout tourneboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait quitté la table des Gryffondor très tôt et errait à présent au hasard dans les couloirs. Il voulait éviter qu'on lui parle le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer cette tranquillité, était la salle commune de Vautouror, Allysson étant en retenue. Il s'assit sur un canapé pour réfléchir. Comment Hermione et Ron avaient pu lui faire ça ? D'accord Ron était attiré par Hermione depuis leur première année, mais elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué que lui aussi était attiré par elle ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées, par l'arrivée de Drago.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, mon vieux ? s'enquit Drago en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour lire un livre.

"Laisse-moi," grogna Harry.

"Tu as tort. Quand on est déprimé il faut s'entourer, j'en sais quelque chose."

"Toi ?"

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur.

"C'est à cause de Granger ?" insista Drago sans se démonter.

"Quelle perspicacité", railla Harry.

Drago se leva et s'assit à côté de Harry.

"Bah, il y a des tas de poissons dans l'océan, tu t'en remettras."

"Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"J'ai vu tes yeux quand ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tu as été au moins aussi déçu que moi."

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il capitula.

"Que veux-tu, moi aussi j'ai un coeur..."

Sur le point de lancer une répartie cinglante, Harry se ravisa en saisissant l'accent de sincérité dans la voix du Serpentard.

"Et dernièrement il... Non, laisse tomber."

"Non, je t'écoute."

"Je ne suis pas celui qu'on croit, le gosse de riche, prétentieux, égoïste qui n'as d'yeux que pour lui même. Je... Personne ne me connaît vraiment. Depuis tout petit, on m'a appris à ne jamais montrer ce que je ressens, c'est comme ça. Mais pourtant je t'assure que je ressens des choses. Mais quand je suis triste seul un oeil exercé peut s'en apercevoir, et quand je ris il faut avoir l'ouïe fine pour se rendre compte que mon rire sonne faux. Et ce n'est pas faciles tous les jours, crois-moi. Mais le jour où je dévoilerai mes véritables sentiments marquera le début de ma chute et des miens.

"C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire."

"Oui, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que tu n'iras pas le chanter sur les toits. Toi aussi tu sais, que seuls les faibles prennent leurs cœurs en bandoulières."

"On dirait Rogue !"

"C'est un grand homme."

"Le seul oeil exercé et l'ouïe fine, c'est Allysson ?"

"Oui, c'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui me comprenne réellement."

"Elle est comme toi ?"

"Oui et non, elle montre ses sentiments, mais elle ne les ressens pas pour autant."

Harry le regarda étonné.

"Ce serait trop long à expliquer, surtout à quelqu'un qui n'as pas était élevé dans le même milieu."

"Comme je n'ai pas était élevait dans l'aristocratie, je suis forcément moins bien !" rugit Harry en se levant. "Un Malefoy, restera à tout jamais un Malefoy !"

"C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tous les enfants d'aristocrate, comme tu dis, sont élevés dans la haine de leurs parents envers d'autres familles, nous sommes entraînés à devenir des espèces de soldats qui luttent pour les idées de nos ancêtres ! On ne nous demande jamais notre avis, c'est _"Fais ce qu'on te dis et tais toi !"_ Nous ne devons pas avoir la moindre pitié envers nos ennemis, n'y avoir de sentiments, tout ce qui compte c'est devenir le meilleur peu importe les moyens employés pour cela, c'est pour ça qu'on ne dois pas avoir de faiblesses et encore moins les montrer !"

"Tu veux que je m'apitoie sur ton sort peut être !" s'exclama Harry.

"Pas du tout, je m'en fous de ta pitié ! Je t'ai dis ce que tu as voulu savoir !"

Drago retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise d'origine et recommença à lire son livre. Harry se rapprocha de la chaise sur laquelle étais assis Drago. Harry se rapprocha de Drago.

"Non, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que je voulais savoir." Drago le regarda étonné. "Tu ne m'as dit en quoi vous étiez différent à part qu'elle montre des sentiments, je ne vois beaucoup de différence entre vous deux."

Drago reposa son livre.

"Tu veux vraiment connaître les différences entre Aly et moi ?"

"Oui."

"Allysson n'a pas de sentiments, j'en ai, malgré moi certes mais j'en ai. Allysson a connu l'amour de ses parents, pas moi. Allysson est quelqu'un de très puissant, pas moi. Allysson peut diriger tout et tout le monde quand et où elle le désire, moi je ne suis qu'un pantin qui obéit à son père. Allysson n'asqu'une faiblenotion du mot _amitié_ et auncune du mot_amour_ et ne fais confiance à personne, moi si, à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs ! J'ai un coeur, en miette maintenant, mais j'en ai un, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Allysson. Ca te va ou je dois continuer ?"

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry sauta sur Drago et l'embrassa, baiser rendu par Drago. Quelqu'un entra à cet instant dans la pièce et repartit aussitôt. Interrompu par le bruit, les deux garçons décollèrent leurs lèvres les une des autres.

"Tu crois qu'elle nous as vus ?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"Bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes en plein milieu de la pièce, et elle aime rentrer dans sa salle commune pour en repartir aussitôt !" railla Drago.

"Je vais y aller, il faudrait lui parler demain !"avertit Harry paniqué.

"Je m'en occuperais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Ils sortirent de la pièce, au moment de séparer, Drago rajouta :

"Au moins tu ne penses plus aux deux autres comme ça ?"

Harry lui répondit par un sourire, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il se demander ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour embrasser Drago Malefoy, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il le paraissait, il lui avait dit qu'il avait un coeur, mais ça c'est que ce qu'il disait ! Etait-ce suffisant pour l'embrasser ? Il se posait tellement de question, que lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune, il ne remarqua pas que Ron et Hermione l'attendait et monta directement dans son dortoir à leur grand étonnement.

De son côté Drago se demanda pourquoi Harry avait bien put l'embrasser, et surtout si il ne ressentait pas des choses pour son ennemi de toujours. Il n'avait pas détesté ce baiser, au contraire, c'était même mieux qu'avec toutes les gourdes avec qui il avait bien pu sortir par le passé ! Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il tomba nez à nez, enfin nez à museau avec Miss Teigne. Cette rencontre inattendue eu pour effet de le faire sortir de ses pensées et de détaler le plus vite possible, vers les cachots, il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue avec Rusard.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit passer à réfléchir quant à sa possible relation avec Harry, Drago se dirigea vers la table de Vautourverd pour avoir une discussion avec Allysson.

"Hier soir, c'était un accident te pas ce que tu crois", lâcha t-il.

"Hier soir ? Accident ? Pas ce que je crois ? Tu pourrais être plus explicite s'il te plaît, il est même pas huit heures, donc il ne vaut mieux pas trop sollicité mon cerveau !"

"Hier soir, dans ta salle commune, ce qui c'est passer entre tu sais qui est moi, c'était un accident, si tu pouvais évité d'en parler, se serais gentille de ta part."

"Entre toi et Harry !"

"Chut !" murmura Drago.

"Entre toi et Harry", murmura Allysson, "vous faites ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas à vous jugez."

"Tu pourrais éviter d'en parler s'il te plaît ?"

"A qui j'en parlerais ? Dans cette école, il n'y a que toi, Harry et deux de ses amis qui me parlent, en dehors de l'école je ne voie vraiment pas ça pourrais intéressé ! Peut être tes parents, faut voir…"

"Tu ferais pas ça ?" demanda le jeune garçon soudain paniqué.

"Mais non, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous faites, mais la prochaine vous me préviendrez pour pas que je vous dérange, se serait gentils de votre part."

"S'il y en une, se sera fait !"

Drago se leva et partit rejoindre la table des Serpentard, Pansy essayer une fois de plus de le draguer alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment il sortait avec une Serdaigle. Un peu avant le début des cours, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Jeunes gens, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais vous annoncer deux excellentes nouvelles. La première, certains d'entre vous sont peut être déjà au courant, donc je le dis pour les autres : Un après midi est prévu à Pré-Au-Lard le samedi 31 octobre. Cette après midi sera suivit par un jeu de piste par équipe de deux."

Cette deuxième nouvelle fut accueillie par un triomphe dans la salle.

"Voyons, un peu de tenue je vous prie, ce n'est pas vous qui déciderais des équipes, un tirage au sort aura lieu avant le bal.Je demanderais à tous les préfets de sixième et septième année de se rendre directement dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall."

Le professeur leur appris que se serais à eux de décorer la salle pour le buffet qui suivrai le jeu de piste.

Deux jours avant halloween, Harry entra dans la salle commune de Vautourverd pour qu'Allysson l'aide à faire son devoir de civilisations étrangères. La seule personne qui s'y trouvé était Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis _l'incident_ du baiser et ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopté, il choisi donc de faire comme si de rien était.

"Salut Drago," commença timidement Harry.

"Salut", répondit-il

"Allysson est pas là ?"

"Non elle est en retenue. Tu fais quoi ici ?"

"Je suis venue pour voir si Allysson pouvait m'aider pour mon devoir de civilisation, j'ai pas voulu demander à Hermione…"

"Sur quoi tu dois travailler ? Moi j'ai du le faire sur les sorciers mexicains."

"Ceux du Venezuela."

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux."

"Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien."

Harry était rassuré, Drago devait lui aussi faire comme ci rien ne s'était passer pensa t-il. Mais la vérité était toute autre : il était vexé et très déçu que Harry ne lui parle de leur baiser. N'avait-il pas apprécier ? Il était pourtantleplus beau mâle de l'école et presque toutes les filles (il ne voulait pmas se vanter en pensant toutes les filles !) voulaient sortir avec lui, il aurait se sentir honorés de l'avoir embrassé!

Ils étaient plongé dans leurs recherches, quand Allysson arriva en courant dans la pièce, elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, sans faire attention à ses cousins.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?" demanda Harry.

"Aucune idée…"

Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, une lettre à la main.

"Drago, je peux t'emprunter ton hibou ?" demanda t-elle essoufflée.

"Oui, mais le tien est pas là ?"

"Si, si, il est à la volière ?"

"Oui mais à qui t'écris ?"

"Moins je t'en dirais et moins tu pourrais petre considéré comme complice !"

"Pourquoi tu prends pas ton hibou alors?"

"Je sais pas où il est et de toute il ne peut pas y aller. A plus tard."

Elle repartit aussitôt en direction de la volière.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle entend par _complice_ ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est sa manière de faire comprendre qu'on ne doit pas s'occuper de ce qu'elle fait..."

Drago reprit ses recherches.

"J'espère que c'est ça"recommenca t-il quelques secondes plus tard "Et si elle est encore en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal, parce qu'elle à pris mon hibou, pourquoi elle aurait pas pris le sien..."

"T'inquiètes, ça m'étonnerait, elle ne doit pas savoir où est son hibou, c'est tout."

Drago espérait que Harry avait raison et ilscontinuèrent leurs recherches en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas était interrompu. Ils finirent le devoir de Harry au bout de trois heures, ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passé et n'avaient pas été manger.

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa salle commune, seuls Ron et Hermione était encore debout, ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi proche qu'avant, Harry sourie intérieurement à l'idée de leur futur séparation.

"Harry ! Où était tu ? Tu n'es pas venu manger !" demanda Hermione rassuré de l'avoir vu.

"J'était en train de faire mon devoir de civilisations et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

"Tu n'avais pas encore fais ton devoir ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

"Euh…je l'avais pas tout à fait finis…"

"Je vais me coucher", prévint Ron dans un bâillement sonore, "bonne nuit."

Il monta dans son dortoir sans même leur dire bonne nuit.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais pas finis ton devoir, j'aurais pu t'aider, tu aurais finis plus tôt !"

"Tu étais trop occupé avec Ron, je voulais pas vous déranger."

"Oh, c'est vrai, je suis vraiment navrée, je t'avais dis que notre amitié ne serais pas touché par notre relation..."

"C'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas", Harry fit un sourire et espérait avoir était naturel en disant ça.

"Tu l'as fais tout seul ton devoir ?" demanda Hermione. "Elle n'avais pas remarqué qu'Harry voulait" aller dormir.

"Euh...non."

Il commença à monter les marches.

"Qui t'as aider ?"

Harry réfléchissait, si il disait Malefoy, elle ne le croirait pas et le prendrais pour un fou.

"Allysson."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas venue manger elle aussi. J'espère que tu auras une bonne note."

Elle monta à son tour dans son dortoir. Harry venait de trouver une nouvelle façon pour faire taire Hermione : parler d'Allysson. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à remercier la personne à qui elleavait écrit, grace à cet inconnu, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller manger avant se retenue.

* * *

Je ne pourrais pas poster samedi prochain, parce que je repars en vacances, donc je posterais le chapitre sur halloween dans deux semaines !


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nicolas Potter :** pour l'explication à propos d'Allysson, je préfère pas l'expliquer ici, sinon ça dévoile la suite (et presque la fin) de l'histoire. Si tu veux mon adresse MSN c'est feist26hotmail.fr , donc tu n'as m'ajouter à tes contacts, si tu as MSN ou m'envoyer un mail, je te répondrai en t'expliquant. Quand à la progression entre Harry et Drago, ce n'est pour ce chapitre, désolée ;-) !

Merci à **Amy Keira** et **Goldhedwige** pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ;-) !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Journée d'Halloween**

Le samedi arriva, la plupart des élèves étaient aux anges, ils allaient à Pré-Au-Lard et ensuite ils iraient à un grand jeu de pise nocturne. Les élèves qui pouvaient aller au village étaient regroupés par maison dans le hall. Allysson s'ennuyait, elle se demander si ses amis l'attendraient au village, lorsque Rusard lui permis enfin de sortir, elle se rendit compte que Drago l'attendait dehors.

"Salut, je peux t'accompagner ?"

"Si tu veux, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Daphnée ?"

"On n'est plus ensemble, elle est pire que Chang, au moins elle, elle ne pleurer que en parlant de Cédric et Harry. Mais elle s'est dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche qu'elle pleurnichait !"

Ils continuèrent à parler des déboires amoureux de Drago jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

"Tu vas faire quoi toi ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Non, j'ai des amis qui viennent me voir."

"Des amis ? demanda Drago étonné."

"Et oui ! A ce soir."

Elle partis rejoindre un groupe de jeunes gens, inconnus pour les élèves de Poudlard, qui se trouvaient devant la Poste. Drago partis à la recherche de Crabbe et Goyle, ils devaient probablement être _Aux Trois Balais_, comme à chaque fois.

Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Lavande s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour regarder le nouveau venu, comme toutes les filles dans la salle. Il était suivi par d'autres garçons et …Allysson.

"C'est pas vrai, elle est partout celle là !" maugréa a Hermione.

"T'en fais, ils sont trop bien pour elle, ils ne resteront à tout jamais qu'un rêve pour elle", la rassura Lavande.

"Je ne crois pas", répliqua Ron ravi.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda instantanément Seamus.

"Elle et le grand blond, sont un peu trop collés pour n'être qu'amis !"

Le groupe parler avec animation avec Mme Rosmerta, elle alla leur ouvrir une porte dissimulée dans le mur du fond. Un des garçons du groupe se rapprocha de la table à laquelle se situé les Gryffondor.

"Hermione ?" demanda le garçon.

"Viktor ?" demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Oui, tu as beaucoup changé."

"Toi aussi", répliqua t-elle froidement.

"On pourrait se voir un peu plus tard ?"

"Non."

"Tant pis alors, ça m'as fait plaisir de te revoir !"

"Pas à moi !" cria t-elle.

"Dommage, on se reverra peut être un autre jour ! Salut !"

Il entra à son tour dans la pièce où ses amis se trouvaient.

"C'était Viktor Krum ?" demanda Parvati intéressée.

"Oui", répondit Hermione toujours fâchée.

"Pourquoi ça t'as fais plaisir de le revoir ?" se renseigna Lavande.

"Parce que maintenant elle sort avec moi ! répliqua Ron fièrement. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et rajouta :

"Pour rien. Je vous laisse j'ai du travail à faire."

Elle se leva.

"Attends Hermione, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Ron.

"Non, c'est bon, t'as qu'à rester."

Elle partie du bar et ne réapparut pas de l'après midi.

Le petit groupe des Gryffondor sortit à son tour et se sépara. Ron et Harry allèrent chez Zonko, Seamus Dean et Neville, se rendirent chez Honeydukes alors que Parvati et Lavande allèrent chez Scribenpenne.

L'après midi passa et à 17h30, les préfets devaient aller décorer la Grande Salle pour le buffet de l'après jeu de piste du soir. Drago et Allysson s'occuper des citrouilles, Ron des guirlandes, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal avec. Au bout d'une heure de travail, la salle était presque prête. Hermione choisi cet instant pour arriver dans la salle.

"Je suppose que ça t'amuse Allysson ?"

"Faire léviter les citrouilles ? Pas le moins du monde ! Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais très bien !"

"Non, si tu pouvais m'éclairer se serait gentille de ta part !"

Tous les préfets avaient arrêté leurs activités pour écouter la conversation des deux préfétes.

"Tu es sorti avec Viktor ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Et après tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre sous ses yeux, tu n'as pas de coeur !"

"Je n'ai pas de coeur parce que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre devant les yeux de quelqu'un avec qui je suis sorti par le passé ? C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on se sépare, et maintenant il sort lui aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Et pourquoi elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure ?"

"Parce qu'elle à autre à faire que de venir voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas voir en peinture !"

"Tu es ignoble !"

"Qu'est ce que je devrais dire pour toi, moi j'attend de ne plus être avec quelqu'un avant de sortir avec une autre personne ce qui n'as pas l'air d'être ton cas !"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Bibliothèque, rayon du fond."

Allysson retourna à sa lévitation de citrouilles, pendant qu'Hermione bouillonnait derrière elle.

"De quoi elle parle ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle se demandait comment elle était au courant, elle bouillonnait intérieurement, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Allysson.

"C'est vraiment lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière", dit calmement Allysson.

"Oui, mais ça marche !" cria Hermione." Impedimenta !"

"Pas toujours", rétorqua Allysson qui avait fait un écart de justesse pour éviter le sort qui toucha une chaise qui s'envola trois mètres plus loin.

Toutes les citrouilles étaient en l'air à présent.

"Si vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai finis mon travail, j'y vais maintenant."

"Tous les préfets doivent rester jusqu'à la fin de la décoration !" lui rappela Hermione.

"Mais ils devaient aussi arriver à l'heure pour la décoration," répliqua Allysson, qui sortit de la salle.

Allysson avait des choses plus importantes que de préparer une salle, elle devait passer à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur l'arithmancie. Mais elle se perdit dans les couloirs et tomba sur Harry.

"Salut Aly, vous avez finis de décorer la Grande salle ?"

"Oui et non. Je suis partie avant la fin. C'est où la bibliothèque à partir d'ici."

"Tu prends ce couloir…"

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI !"

"Voilà l'autre furie", murmura Allysson pour elle-même. "Je parlais avec mon cousin."

"Comme par hasard devant la salle commune de Gryffondor ! Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup !"

"Pourquoi encore ? De toute façon j'ignorais que la salle commune de Gryffondor était ici !"

Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Hermione et préféra partir pendant qu'elle était occupée à crier. Une fois rentrer dans sa salle commune, Hermione continua à tempêter contre Allysson. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry n'en pouvant plus lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait ?"

"Hein ?" demanda Hermione étonnée que quelqu'un ose l'interrompre

"Pourquoi tu la détestes autant ?"

"…"

"Vous êtes exactement pareille toutes les deux, vous êtes très intelligentes, studieuse, passionée, serviables…

"Moi comme elle ? Jamais de la vie !"

"La seule différence entre vous deux, c'est qu'elle elle ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître et qu'elle n'as pas d'amis contrairement à toi !"

"Tu la défends parce que c'est ta cousine ?"

"Pas du tout ! Parce que c'est quelqu'un de très gentille et serviable tout simplement !"

"Tu ignores tout d'elle !"

"Mais j'en sais sûrement plus que toi !"

"C'est ce que tu crois ! Qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle ? Comme tout le monde : qu'elle la fille d'un double ministre de la magie, qu'elle à étudié dans plusieurs école, que c'est ta cousine et qu'elle est très puissante."

"Qu'est ce que j'ignore alors ?"

"Tout ! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est réellement, ce qu'elle a fait, pourquoi elle as était dans plusieurs école…"

"Si, on m'a tout expliqué à son sujet !"

"On ? C'est qui ?"

"Malefoy !"

"C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ignores tout ! Comment peut tu avoir confiance en quelqu'un dont les seules choses que tu connais d'elle viennent des journaux et de ton pire ennemi ?"

"Qu'est ce que j'ignore alors ?"

"Tout je te l'ai déjà dit !"

"Parce que toi tu le sais ?"

"Oui."

"Et comment ?"

"Nous avons des connaissances en commun !"

"Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es jalouse d'elle, parce que à cause d'elle tu n'es plus la première de la classe !"

Harry commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans son dortoir..

"Tu le prends comme ça ? cria Hermione. Je te laisse le choix, c'est elle ou moi !"

"Mon choix est déjà tout fait !" répondit-il sans se retourner.

"Parfait !" cria t-elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Ron se décida à aller voir Harry, il le trouva sur son lit en train de s'énerver sur une figurine.

"Ca ne va pas ?"

"Si tout va très bien !" répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

"Ca vous passeras. Pour ce soir tout sera devenu comme avant entre vous deux."

"Mouais…t'as peut être raison, mais ça m'étonnerait !"

"Allez lève toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la soirée !"

"T'as raison", répondit Harry en se levant.

Ron souriait content que son ami l'écoute.

"Je t'attends en bas !"

Harry descendit à son tour, mais il n'alla pas s'asseoir avec ses amis, il préféra sortir de la salle.

"Tu vas où comme ça ? "demanda Lavande

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" répondit-il avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Vautourverd, en espérant qu'Allysson y soit. Quand il entra, il la vit absorbé dans la lecture d'une lettre.

"Salut Aly ! Je peux rester ? Je me suis disputé avec Hermione."

"Bien sûr tu es ici chez toi !" répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lettre.

Allysson accompagner par Harry se rendirent dans la grande salle, pour savoir avec qui ils seraient pour le jeu de piste du soir. Le tirage au sort avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minute. Il était effectué par les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Ils se rapprochèrent de Seamus qui les prévint qu'aucun de leurs deux noms n'étaient sorti. Quelques instant plus tard celui de Ron sortis suivit de prés par Seamus. Les deux garçons étaient soulagés, ils ne seraient pas obligés de faire équipe avec un Serpentard. Après plusieurs minutes la plupart des équipes étaient formés, certains étaient ravis comme Neville et Luna, mais ils s'agissait d'une minorité, car peu était satisfait, Ernie Macmillan devait aller avec Drago, Ginny avec Milicent Bulstrode, mais ce fut Harry qui était le plus déçu il étaient avec Pansy Parkinson. Le nom d'Allysson ne sortait toujours pas à sa plus grande joie, son nom avait peut être était oublié ! Lorsque MacGonagall annonçât que la dernière équipe aller être formé, elle était aux anges, mais déchanta vite quand elle entendit son nom et encore plus quand elle sus qui serait avec elle : Hermione Granger. Personne n'aurait pu dire laquelle des deux étaient la plus dépitée. Toutes les équipes étant formées, chacune reçu une enveloppe avec le premier indice. McGonagall prit la parole :

"Dans chacune de vos enveloppes se trouve une énigme que vous devez résoudre, elles sont toutes différentes, cela ne vous servira donc à rien de rester à plusieurs équipes. Lorsque vous résolvez l'énigme, elle vous conduit à un lieu, intérieur ou extérieur, mais en aucun cas dans la forêt, dans lequel vous trouverez une autre énigme, vous devrez prendre toutes les énigmes que vous trouverez pour que nous vérifiions que vous n'ayez pas triché. Tous les indices se trouvent dans une petite boîte portant le sceau de Poudlard. Bonne chance à tous, vous pouvez ouvrir les enveloppes".

Toutes les équipes ouvrirent leurs enveloppes pour lire l'énigme. Allysson et Hermione sortirent directement, elles n'avaient pas encore ouvert leur énigme, mais elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Une fois dans le parc, Hermione l'ouvrit et la lut à haute voie :

"Une tour peu fréquentée, dans un ovale aimer de tous."

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion Allysson lâcha :

"Le terrain de Quidditch ! Tout les sorciers aiment se rendrent au stade assister ou participer à un match, la tour doit être les gradins, mais pourquoi peu fréquentée ?"

"On peut toujours aller jusqu là bas, on réfléchiras en chemin."

Les deux filles partirent dans la nuit en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Une fois dans le stade elles pensèrent visité toutes les tours qui entouraient le stade, mais Hermione eut une illumination :

"Celle des professeurs et des invités ! Elle est toujours à moitié vide !"

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans les gradins réservé aux professeurs, elles virent une boîte portant le sceau de Poudlard sur la place du directeur. Hermione l'ouvrit et la lut

" Nobbsobo Qoxofsofo vk Rkbzso AK…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Logiquement, il faudrait remplacer les 'A' par des 'K' ou l'inverse, mais ça semble trop facile..."

"On peut toujours essayer" lui dit Hermione

Elle écrivit l'alphabet sur un bout de parchemin et commença à déchiffrer. Pendant ce temps Allysson regardait le stade, quand elle vit un hibou qui s'approchait, elle le reconnut immédiatement :

"Lake !"

Le hibou tendit la patte et Allysson enleva la lettre.

"Ca y est !" s'écria Hermione "Derrière Geneviève la Harpie".

"C'est qui ?" demanda Allysson

"Un tableau au deuxième étage, on doit y aller !"

Elles se levèrent et partirent en direction du château pour se rendre aux côtés de Geneviève la Harpie. Le hibou les suivit toujours.

"Tu veux une réponse je suppose ?"

"Tu parles à qui ?"

"Au hibou d'un ami." Elle prit un bout de parchemin dans sa robe et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou, qui partit content de sa nouvelle mission.

Derrière Geneviève la Harpie, elles trouvèrent une nouvelle boîte, Allysson lut l'indice :

"Virginia Laïgre ne niera pas que rien ne vaut deux yeux pour bien voir... Encore un tableau ?"

"Je ne connais pas de Virginia Laïgre, mais elle doit être aveugle..."

"Pas forcément. Elle peut être borgne ? C'est préciser les deux yeux, or les borgnes n'en ont qu'un."

"Virginia, c'est un prénom de fille...borgne..." elle faisait tournait en rond en réfléchissant "La sorcière borgne " s'écria Hermione triomphante.

Alors qu'elles étaient en direction vers la statue, Hermione commença à parler :

"Euh…Allysson, je voudrais m'excuser."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour tout à l'heure, ce que je t'ai dit dans la Grande Salle. C'est parce que je suis sortie avec Viktor Krum et il a voulu qu'on se sépare l'année dernière…"

"C'est toi l'anglaise. Il m'as souvent parler de toi !"

Le silence retomba, puis Allysson demanda l'heure.

"20 heures 55, pourquoi ?"

"Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, emprunter un livre pour le devoir d'arithmancie, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi, mais j'aurais pas le temps ce soir..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à travailler même les jours de fêtes comme aujourd'hui !"

"Halloween n'est pas une fête pour tout le monde"elle resta silencieuse, puis rajouta "trop de mes proches sont partis pour que je puisse m'amuser le soir de la fête des morts..."

"Pourquoi en fait tu toujours plus que tout le monde ?"

"Tu es de la police ou quoi ?"

"Non, pourquoi, tu connais la police ?"

"Là n'est pas la question. En quoi ce que je fais t'intéresse t-il autant ?"

"Comme ça, tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami, alors je voudrais savoir qui est réellement la personne avec qui il passe autant de temps. Si un jour tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, tu pourras me le demander."

"En parlant de ton meilleur ami, pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec lui ? A cause de moi il parait."

"Ouais, c'est vrai."

"Harry en a marre qu'on ne s'aime pas. Personnellement je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, mais est ce que tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas me détester quand tu lui parles et j'en ferais autant quand on se parleras."

"Pourquoi faire semblant, on pourrait être amies ?"

Allysson la dévisagea pour voir si elle était sincère et répondit :

"Notre amitié est impossible."

Elles continuèrent leur marche dans le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à la statue de la sorcière borgne et une fois de plus trouva une boîte contenant un indice. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'un plan de Poudlard. Plusieurs lieux étaient écrit dessus ils étaient presque tous écris en différentes couleurs.

Drago et Ernie Macmillan avait eu beaucoup de mal à se mettre pour savoir où aller, mais ce fut l'idée de Drago qu'ils suivirent, leur énigme étant : Monter vers l'avenir, il s'agissait sans doute de la salle de Divination, bien qu'il n'ait étudié cette matière, Pansy s'était souvent plainte d'aller tout en haut de la tour nord et de monter une échelle. Ernie était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de la bibliothèque. A sa grande surprise, il avait croisée Hermione et Allysson qui semblait absorbé dans leur discussion, il ne voulu donc pas les déranger, il ne préférait pas mettre sa cousine en colère, il en avait de trop mauvais souvenir des excès de colère qu'elle avait effectué en sa présence.

Harry et Pansy était à présent seuls dans la Grande Salle, leur énigme parler d'un lieu où l'on pouvait voir des chiens et des casseroles. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à la cuisine, mais on ne peut pas voir de chien dans une cuisine, c'était contre les règles d'hygiène. Le professeur MacGonagall finit par leur dire d'aller à la tour d'astronomie, sinon, ils y seraient encore le lendemain, elle avait vu plusieurs fois Allysson et Hermione passer et repasser devant la Grande Salle, avec à chaque des nouvelles énigmes. Elle pensa que le tirage au sort était désavantageux pour les autres équipes, car ils s'agissaient des meilleures élèves de l'école, elles étaient presque sûre de gagner.

A onze du soir passer de quelques minutes, la première équipe avait trouvé le trésor est était revenue dans la Grande Salle avec le coffre qui se trouvait à la place de l'indice, ce furent bien évidemment Hermione et Allysson qui étaient arrivée, les indices furent soigneusement vérifié par Flitwick qui valida leur première place. Elles durent attendre une demi heure avant de voir Paul MacWood et Sally Capadouca, une Serdaigle de septième année, arrivés. Ils fuirent suivis de près par Lesley Van Halle, une Poufsoufle de cinquième année et Robert Desjardins, un Serdaigle de sixième année. Après la validation des deux dernières équipes arrivées, McGonagall lança un appel à toutes les équipes qui cherchaient encore les indices pour leur de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande salle. Ce n'est que vingt minutes après que toutes les équipes se furent réunies, que le nom des gagnants fut donné. Allysson et Hermione eurent comme cadeau le contenu du coffre qu'elles avaient ramené, tout comme les deuxième et troisième. Les autres eurent des friandises avec le professeur Flitwick et le buffet qui avait était préparé en contenait plein aussi, peu de personne était donc déçus de leur soirée.

Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis avec sa partie qui lui revenait.

"Qu'est ce que t'as eu ?" demanda Ron intéressé.

"Pleins de bonbons, des pétards de Fred et Georges, d'autres farces et attrapes de chez Zonko et un livre d'énigmes."

"Pourtant tu ne dois pas en avoir besoin, puisque vous avez réussi à tous trouver avec Allysson !" s'exclama Seamus.

"Elle où d'ailleurs ?" demanda Dean.

"Elle partit se coucher, elle était fatiguée, je crois…" le renseigna Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Harry parte aussitôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Amy Keira et Goldhedwige pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! 

Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Je ne pourrais plus poster un chapitre par semaine parec que j'ai repris les cours, don,c j'en posterais un toute les deux semaines. En attendant bonne lecture et j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaire ;-) !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9 : Matchs et correspondants**

Une fois arriver devant la tableau, il vit Drago assis par terre, il attendait.

"Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?"

"Le mot de passe a changé, tu ne connais pas le nouveau par hasard ?"

"Non, tu sais pour l'autre jour, quand tu m'as parlé de toi et Allysson, et qu'après on s'est…comment dire…"

"Embrassé ?" proposa Drago.

"Oui, voilà, je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser…j'aurais pas du faire ça…"

"C'était si horrible que ça ?" demanda Drago outré

"Non, non , c'était même très bien…enfin j'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaison par rapport à toi…"

"Ben alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?"

"Non."

"Donc c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Il n'y en a pas..."

Drago posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry

"Alors tais toi et laisse toi faire..."

Il enleva son doigt pour le remplacer par ses lèvres. Harry les trouva aussi douces que de la soie, il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais à son plus grand désespoir, cela prit fin. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du rentrer dans leur salle commune respective, mais ils ne voulaient pas se séparer et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant le tableau de Norvel Twonk à attendre Allysson.

Les deux garçons ne se réveillèrent que tard le lendemain. Aucun des deux ne se présenta dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était persuadé que c'était de sa faute si Harry aller mal, après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Allysson le soir précédent, elle s'apprêtait à aller présenter ses excuses à Harry. Elle l'avait chercher dans ses endroits préférés du château mais ne l'avais pas trouvé. De leur côté, les Serpentard ne s'inquiétait pas trop (à part Pansy) de la non présence de Drago. Il avait sûrement passer la nuit avec une nouvelle conquête et il passer la journée avec elle.

Harry frappa sur le tableau qui servait d'entrer à la salle de Vautourverd, mais Norvel Twonk éleva le ton. Harry lui demanda si quelqu'un était entré et le tableau lui dit que les informations était confidentiel, mais comme Harry continuait à frapper sur le tableau/porte, Norvel rajouta que personne n'était rentrer depuis hier soir et il rajouta que ça ne servait à rien de le frapper : il n'avait rien fait. Il partit donc à la bibliothèque, Allysson devait se trouver là. De son côté Drago entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Allysson ne se trouvait pas à sa table. Il s'assit à sa table pour manger un peu, tant qu'à être venu. Il espérait que Harry l'avait trouvé, il devait absolument lui parler. Après son léger repas, il retrouva son amant, qui n'avait pas non plus trouvé leur cousine. Les deux garçons voulaient passer la journée tout les deux, mais il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il soit interrompu, si il ne pouvait pas aller dans la salle de Vautourverd. Aucun des deux ne l'avait trouvé et ils décidèrent de se rejoindre aux bords du lac, il serait tranquille là bas, personne n'irait là bas avec le temps qu'il faisait. Drago partit le premier, Harry devait le rejoindre dix minutes plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Drago commença à longer les rives du lac, comme si de rien était, lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette sous un arbre. On ne pourra même pas être tranquille, pensa t-il. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il reconnut la personne.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Aly ?"

"Rien et toi ?"

"Euh…j'ai rendez vous…"

"Avec Harry je suppose."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Je ne suis pas stupide ! Si t'es plus avec Daphnée, c'est par parce qu'elle pleurait tout le temps, mais parce que tu pensais tout le temps à Harry."

"Mouais, je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu fais pour tout savoir."

"T'as raison, ce serait trop compliqué."

"Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Rien je t'ai déjà dit."

"Te moques pas de moi. T'as dormi ici ?"

"Non."

"Où alors, tu étais pas dans ta salle commune, le tableau nous as dit que personne n'était entré depuis hier soir."

"J'ai pas dormi."

"Quoi ?" demanda t-il en la regardant. "C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux tout rouges ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour que tu ne dormes pas."

"J'ai reçu du courrier."

Elle se leva pour partir, mais son cousin lui attrapa le bras.

"De qui ?"

"Conseil et Matthew."

"Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ?"

"Qui ?"

"Les deux."

"Matthew pour me dire que tout est finis entre nous et le conseil pour me dire qu'elle décision à était prise."

"Et alors ?"

Allysson lui tendit une lettre.

_Mademoiselle Allysson Von-Der-Merjeuild, fille de Kanji Oshiro Von-Der-Merjeuild et d'Anita Lynn Elizabeth Von-Der-Merjeuild, née Potter. Après de multiples délibérations depuis votre conseil de famille qui s'est déroulait le 15 août dernier au soir, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncé que la majorité c'est mis d'accord quand à votre avenir. Vous ne pourrez pas continuez vos études, car vous allez avoir le plaisir d' épouser James Rover pour enfanter._

_La cérémonie aura lieu le 25 mars à Saint Pétersbourg, Russie._

_Cordialement._

_Appel possible jusqu'au 1er novembre._

"Tu vas quand même pas épouser ce crétin prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à lui ?"

Allysson ria.

"Qu'est qui est drôle ?"

"C'est exactement la même description qu'il fait de toi."

Drago fit semblant d'être outré, ce qui relança le rire d'Allysson.

"Honnêtement, tu ne vas pas l'épouser."

"Je ne sais pas, mes parents ont faits appel, maintenant je verrais."

Elle semblait très triste, Drago comprit pourquoi ses yeux étaient aussi rouges. Drago la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça très fort, ils restèrent silencieux pendant longtemps. Drago finit par se rappeler pourquoi il était venu et parti en direction de son rendez vous. Quand il arriva avec près d'une heure de retard, Harry était déjà parti. Ce n'est pas trop grave se dit-il, avec son charme, Harry ne pourrait que revenir vers lui.

Le lundi matin qui suivit le jeu de piste fut difficile pour tous les élèves. Heureusement pour les Gryffondor de sixième année, ils n'avaient pas cours et devaient faire une fiche de présentation pour leur futur correspondant, une note avait était affichée le dimanche soir dans les salles communes. Harry obligea tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch à la faire le matin même, ce soir ils n'auraient pas le temps, ils commençaient leur entraînement intensif en vue du match contre les Serdaigle deux semaines plus tard. Au bout d'une dizaine minute, Harry avait finis sa fiche et s'apprêtait à commencer à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, lorsque Dean lui demanda de lire sa lettre, car il n'avait aucune idée pour la sienne.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai 16 ans et j'habite à Privet Drive, Surrey en Angleterre. Je suis en sixième année d'études au collège Poudlard J'étudie la Métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Botanique. Dans la vie j'aime jouer au Quidditch, je suis d'ailleurs l'attrapeur de l'équipe de ma maison, les animaux, mes amis et m'amuser avec eux et j'aimerais devenir Auror. Par contre je n'aime pas faire mes devoirs, mon professeur de Potion et les moldus chez qui j'habite. Et toi qu'est ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas et qu'étudie tu comme matière ? Pour faire quel métier ? En attendant de vos nouvelles, amicalement, Harry Potter.

"Pourquoi t'as écrit tout ça ? demanda Ron, il suffisait que t'écrives _Je m'appelles Harry Potter, je suis le Survivant_ et tout le monde te connaît !"

"Pas tout le monde Ron !"

"Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda Hermione.

"Mon devoir de Potion pour demain," répondit-il froidement.

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai finis le mien."

"Et pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider moi ?" demanda Ron, indigné.

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui lança un regard froid et Ron n'insista pas.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent à une table pour commencer à travailler sur la Potion du Savoir.

"Euh Harry, pour samedi soir, je voudrais m'excuser", lui dit Hermione après quelques minutes de travail intense.

"Ah…"

"Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'ai dit, c'est qu'Allysson est…gentille."

Harry releva la tête, Hermione avait du faire un grand effort pour qu'Allysson était gentille.

"Tu es devenue amie avec Allysson ?" se renseigna t-il.

Hermione se remémora une phrase d'Allysson "Notre amitié est impossible" mais ne voulant pas alarmé Harry, répondis juste :

"En quelque sorte, oui."

Au début du cours le professeur MacGonagall ramassa toutes les lettres, elles devaient les envoyés au Japon le soir même, les élèves auraient sûrement des nouvelles de leur correspondants dans les semaines à venir.

Les jours passaient passer vite pour les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils avaient entraînement tous les soirs et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de râler, elle n'avancer pas dans ses devoirs à cause de ça en plus elle n'avait toujours pas reçu son balai et elle continuer à s'entraîner sur le balai de Harry. Le mercredi avant le match, Harry vint voir Allysson, il semblait inquiet.

"Tu es sûre qu'on ne pas se servir de ton balai pour le match ?"

"Pour les matchs officiels, il n'est pas réglementaire donc si il y a une vérification, l'équipe est automatiquement disqualifié, mais ici je sais pas si c'est pareil, j'ai pas lu le règlement."

"On peut pas le faire passer pour un vrai Nimbus 2003 ?"

Elle hocha la tête

"Impossible, il n'as pas la même coupe."

"Comment t'as réussi à changer la ligne d'un balai ?" demanda t-il impressionné.

"Quelque fréquentations par le passé pas toujours...très…très honnêtes on va dire... Je croyais que Hermione devais bientôt recevoir son balai ?"

"La boutique lui as envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis avec les commandes et qu'elle ne serait livrer que la semaine prochaine."

"Elle à passer sa commande au mois de Septembre ?"

"Oui, je sais pas pourquoi ça prend autant de temps."

"Si tu veux je peux contacter mes parents ce soir pour qu'ils m'envoient un balai réglementaire, s'il en reste..."

"Comment ça s'il en reste ?"

"Une fois que t'as goûter aux joies du trafiquage et de la vraie vitesse, les balais officiels te paraissent très lents... Je me dépêche, si il faut que j'appelle mes parents ! A tout à l'heure ! Je vous rejoins au terrain !"

Elle partit dans la direction opposé à celle d'Harry, car ce dernier se rendait au terrain de Quidditch, il était en retard pour l'entraînement.

Le vendredi Allysson avait confié son balai à Harry, qui fut soulager en sachant que celui là n'était pas trafiqué et qu'ils pourraient s'en servir pour le match du lendemain. L'entraînement du soir se passa on ne peux mieux, Hermione et Ginny réussissait à présent parfaitement la feinte de Porskoff, les deux batteurs réussissait le Dopplebeater et Dean arrivait à exécuter la technique du Bludger Backbeat avec plus ou moins de précision (cette technique consistant à lancer le cognard derrière soi).

Le lendemain matin aucun des joueurs ne mangea grand chose, ils partirent très vite de la Grande après s'être fait huer par les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Une fois dans les vestiaires leur expliqua la stratégie du match. Lorsque les bruits dans les gradins se firent de plus en plus en fort, ils se mirent en tenue et Harry leur fit un bref discours d'encouragement.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas encourager les Gryffondor ? demanda Drago inquiet à Allysson, qui était assise à côté de lui."

"Si pourquoi ? Je connais personne à Serdaigle."

"Les encourages pas trop fort alors, ce serait mauvais pour ton image et surtout la mienne : fréquenter quelqu'un qui encourage Gryffondor."

Drago ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais comme il était entouré de Serpentard, il n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'il sortait avec Harry, enfin aux dernières nouvelles, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, depuis leur rendez vous gâché. Drago espérait qu'il ne croyait pas à la rumeur comme quoi il sortait avec une fille aux cheveux noirs. Un imbécile de Poufsoufle avait Drago enlacé sa cousine, mais n'avait pas vu sa tête, il avait donc tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Pansy arriva à cet instant et s'accrocha au bras de Drago, au désespoir de ce dernier qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour enlever son bras. Elle commença à lui raconter des histoires sans intérêt et que n'y Allysson ni Drago ne jugèrent bon d'écouter. Elle se tus lorsque Ronan Le Flouze, un Poufsoufle et nouveau commentateur annonça l'arrivée des équipes.

_"Voici l'équipe de Serdaigle composé de Chang, Davies, Macmillan, Flinch-Fletchey, Geller, Logan et Perry."_

Les joueurs furent acclamés en entrant sur le terrain.

_"Sans plus attendre voici l'équipe de Gryffondor : Potter, Londubat, Thomas, Weasley, Granger, Finnigan et Weasley !"_

Les joueurs furent eux aussi acclamés, mais tous les Serpentard sans exception les huèrent.

_"Regardez le balai de Potter ! Il s'agit du tout nouveau Nimbus 2003 qui ne doit pas sortir avant ,le mois de décembre ! Ca sert d'être célèbre ! "_

Drago rajouta à l'intention d'Allysson :

"Ou d'avoir une cousine trop gentille…"

Allysson lui sourie.

"_Avec le balai de Potter et l'éclair de Feu de Granger, il est certain que Gryffondor part avec un avantage certain, mais rien n'est joué !"_

"Tu ne lui as quand même pas donner un Nimbus 2003 ? demanda Drago énervé.

"Non, je lui est prêté, Hermione n'as pas encore reçu son balai et c'est mon cousin, ne l'oublie pas !"

_"Le coup d'envoi est lancer, le Souafle est récupéré par Granger qui fonce en direction des buts adverses, elle tire et ELLE MARQUE ! Dix zéro pour Gryffondor en moins de dix secondes ! C'est incroyable ! Le souafle est maintenant en possession de Macmillan, mais Granger et Weasley l'encadre et Finnigan lui fonce dessus ! Le souafle est en possession de Weasley qui le passe à Finnigan qui tire et... Davies le relance avec son balai ! Malheur pour Serdaigle c'est Granger qui le récupère et 20-0 pour Gryffondor ! C'est l'euphorie du côté des Gryffondor ! Comment vont réagir les Serdaigle ?"_

Harry se félicitait pour sa technique de match ainsi que pour les entraînements qu'ils avaient effectués dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. les Serdaigle n'avait put que peu s'entraîner, le terrain étant réservé soit par Gryffondor, soit par Serpentard. lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le terrain, ils s'entraînaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Le match était commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Serdaigle n'avait toujours pas marqué et Gryffondor menait de 80 points. Les batteurs se débrouiller très bien, ils avaient plusieurs fois effectué la technique de _Dopplebeater Defence _qui avait permis aux poursuiveurs de récupérer le souafle et marquer. Harry survolait le terrain tout en gardant en oeil sur Cho Chang. il n'avait que peu à s'en faire pour elle, elle se contentait de le suivre par en dessous, de toute façon même si elle voyait le vif d'or, Harry était presque sûr de l'avoir, son balai était beaucoup plus rapide que le sien. Le temps s'écoulait tranquillement, Gryffondor enchaînait but sur but, tandis que Serdaigle faisait tout son possible pour les en empêcher. Seamus venait de marquer un autre but lorsque Harry aperçut le vif d'or prés des buts de Gryffondor.

_"Potter aurait-il aperçu le vif d'or ? en tout il fonce vers la base des buts de Gryffondor. Weasley est en possession du souafle, elle tire... et encore but pour Gryffondor ! 230 à toujours rien ! Décidément Weasley à fait d'énormes efforts défensif durant les vacances ! Que se passe t'il ? Mais oui Potter à attraper le Vif d'or ! 150 points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor ce qui leur donne la victoire par 380 à rien !"_

Les Serdaigle étaient dépité ils venaient de prendre la plus grande défaite que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu ! Les Gryffondor, eux, étaient aux anges. Ce fut la fête dans les vestiaires, Harry félicita tout le monde. Ils mirent très longtemps à se changer, les premiers furent Dean et Seamus. Une fois dehors, ils virent Allysson qui attendait Harry. Ils commencèrent à lui parler.

"Tu as vu le match ?" demanda Dean.

"Comme toute l'école ! Félicitation pour votre victoire."

"C'est rien", répondit Seamus modeste," c'est un minimum avec tous les entraînement que nous avons fait ! Tu as vus les buts que j'ai marqué ?"

"Oui."

Ginny sortit à cet instant, foudroya Allysson du regard et avertit Dean qu'elle rentrait. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il devait la suivre, elle partit donc seule. Seamus continuait à lui décrire tous les buts qu'il avait marqué et dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait à chaque buts, tandis que Dean lui expliquait comment il avait réussi à tirer dans tous les cognards. Harry sortit cinq minutes après, en compagnie de Neville, les mains vides.

"Harry, il est où mon balai ?" demanda Allysson.

"Dans les vestiaires, tu veux le récupérer ?" se renseigna Harry visiblement gêné.

"Oui, je préfère."

"Mais il est en sécurité dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor."

"Je m'en fiche, je veux le récupérer, je pense qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec moi !"

"Je vais le chercher alors."

Harry retourna dans les vestiaires, en laissant Neville rentrer tout seul au château. Seamus et Dean continuaient à parler, il ne s'était pas rendu qu'Allysson n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'ils disaient. Harry ressortit en compagnie de Ron et Hermione avec son balai dans la main.

"Le voilà, dit Harry en tendant le Nimbus 2003 à Allysson."

"Merci ! Désolée si je t'ai brusquer tout à l'heure, mais je tiens à ce balai."

"Normal vue le prix qu'il à dû te coûter !" intervint Ron.

Allysson le fixa.

"Je me fiche totalement du prix. Si j'y tiens c'est parce qu'il m'as était offert par une personne qui m'est chère ! A la prochaine !"

Allysson partit au château, laissant les Gryffondor.

"Pourquoi elle est partit ?" demanda Seamus incrédule.

"Elle se croit trop bien pour nous", répliqua Hermione d'un air pincé, en partant à son tour suivit par Ron.

"Vous pensez que j'ai mes chances avec elle ?" se renseigna Seamus auprès de Harry et Dean.

"Elle à déjà un petit ami !" répliqua Dean.

"Ils ne sont plus ensemble, avertit Harry. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille de toi, mais tu peux toujours essayer !"

Harry partit à son tour.

"Plus de petit ami ? Elle ne peut que tomber sous mon charme alors ! Harry attends moi ! Comment tu sais tout ça ?"

Seamus partit en courant après son capitaine d'équipe, sous le regard amusé de Dean qui, restait seul, partit aussi.

Le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsoufle se déroula deux semaines après. Le Nimbus 2003 de Drago n'avait impressionné personne, Harry en ayant déjà montré un lors de son match. La victoire fut pour Serpentard, il l'avait emporté par 410 à 80 au bout d'une heure et demie de match.

Le match le plus intéressant de la saison serait probablement Gryffondor contre Serpentard, comme la plupart des années.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai eu le temps de le poster le week en d dernier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture te n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Découvertes**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, les sixièmes années avaient reçu des hiboux provenant du Japon, il s'agissait de la réponse de leur nouveau correspondant.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Je m'appelle Genzô Kobayashi, j'habite à Gôtsu, sur l'île Shikoku au Japon. Pour répondre à tes questions, je suis en « Pratique » à l'école nationale japonaise de magie. J'aurais 16 ans le 13 décembre prochain et plus tard j'envisage de reprendre l'entreprise que mon grand père à créer. Moi aussi je joue au Quidditch et je suis poursuiveur dans une des équipes de l'école. Que voulais tu dire en disant que tu es l'attrapeur de ta maison ? J'aime aussi m'amuser, voir mes amis et monter mon cheval ( un animal moldu qui ressemble à un hippogriffe sans ailes et sans plumes, je ne sais pas si tu connais) mais depuis que je suis en internat je ne le monte que le week end. Contrairement à toi, j'adore mon professeur de Potion. Je n'aime pas la directrice des études de l'école, à cause d'elle je passe beaucoup de mon temps libre en retenue, heureusement que cette année je ne l'ai plus comme professeur comme je n'étudie plus l'histoire de la magie, mais malheureusement elle est toujours sur mon dos et sur celui de mes amis. Je n'aime pas non plus, les brocolis, la Russie (je trouve qu'il y fait trop froid) et les chiens._

_En attendant de tes nouvelles, _

_Amicalement,_

_Genzô._

"C'est quoi ce correspondant ?" vociféra Ron enlâchant sa lettre.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Il aime les fleurs, la nature, les cours et ne supporte pas le Quidditch ! en plus il est en _Théorie_ ! Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?"

"Je sais pas, mon correspondant lui il est en _Pratique_ ."

"_Théorie_ veut dire qu'il n'étudie que des matières théorique et « Pratique » qu'il n'étudie que des matières pratique, répondit Hermione en repliant sa lettre.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" se renseigna Ron épaté.

"C'est logique."

"Comment il est ton correspondant ?" se renseigna Harry.

"Elle, c'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Sachiko Inoue, elle est en _Théorie/Pratique_, elle aime les cours, la lecture, les chats et la danse. Et vous ils s'appellent comment ?"

"Genzô Kobayashi."

"Yuki Satô", répondit Ron en se levant pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose

Avant le cours de métamorphose Harry vint voir Allysson :

"T'as eu un correspondant toi aussi ?"

"Non", répondit elle en souriant.

"Pourquoi ça te fais autant plaisir ?"

"Parce que les élèves japonais, soit je m'entends bien avec eux et on s'écrit régulièrement, soit je ne peux pas les voir et moins j'en entend parler, mieux je me porte ! Il s'appelle comment le tien ?"

"Genzô Kobayashi."

Allysson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu le connais ?"

"Oui, je le connais très bien même. Tu sais pas si quelqu'un à eu Yuki Satô ?"

"Si Ron."

Allysson éclata de rire à cette pensée.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Tu le verras quand tu le rencontreras."

Elle ne put pas développer plus sa réponse, le professeur McGonagall faisait rentrer les élèves dans la classe.

Le mois de novembre était parti pour laisser place à un mois de décembre très froid. Allysson était complètement gelée, elle n'avait jamais connue une température aussi basse. Harry et Drago ne perdaient pas une occasion pour se moquer d'elle. Tout était comme d'habitude, Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas voir Allysson malgré leur conversation d'Halloween, Ron et Hermione était toujours ensemble, Harry et Drago continuait tant bien que mal leur semblant de relation très discrète. Ainsi allait le temps dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne. Comme tout les mercredi après son cours de métamorphose Harry se rendait dans sa salle commune réviser le dernier de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant qu'Hermione et Ron allait dans un sombre endroit du château, faire des choses qu'eux seuls savaient et qu'il préférait ignorer. Pourtant en ce neuvième jour du mois, il fut interrompu par Hermione qui était arrivé en pleurant. Une fois dans la salle commune elle s'était jeté dans les bras pour y pleurer.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est...avec...Ron...on s'est ...séparé", elle avait réussis à articulé cela entre deux sanglots.

"Je suis désolé", avait murmuré Harry.

"C'est moi qui l'ai voulu."

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle pleurée dans ses cas là, mais n'osa pas le demander. A la place, il lui prit le menton, la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément, il commençait à être habitué à ce genre de baisers avec Drago. A la surprise d'Harry, Hermione ne le repoussa pas, au contraire !

En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il était sur un petit nuage, mais ne dit rien à Ron, lui était désespéré, alors si il lui apprenait qu'il sortait maintenant avec Hermione alors qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber moins de deux heures auparavant, il ne leur adresserai plus jamais la parole. Harry n'écoutait pas un mot du cours et eût droit à une retenue. A la fin du cours Harry alla voir le professeur pour connaître sa punition et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il n'y avait plus personne. Il décida donc d'aller voir Allysson. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de Vautourverd, il vit sa cousine et Drago en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Allysson en se concentrant sur l'échiquier.

"Devinez quoi ?»

"Reine en D8", dit Drago. "Aucune idée, pourquoi ?"

"Allez chercher un peu."

"Echec et mat"répondit Allysson"Aucune idée !"

"Je sors avec Hermione"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent ces deux interlocuteurs en même temps.

"Mais elle sort avec Ronald ?" rajouta Allysson.

"Il se sont séparés aujourd'hui !"

"Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, Ronald est ton meilleur ami et Hermione est ta meilleure amie, si tu sors avec elle alors qu'elle viens juste de se séparer de Ron, je sais pas si il va te le pardonnais..."

"Lui aussi il est sorti avec elle, et je lui parle toujours !"

"Ca va mal finir votre histoire !"

"De toute façon je ne vous ai pas demandez votre avis, je vous ai juste mis au courant !"

Allysson se dirigea vers la porte.

"On en fait pas une deuxième ?" demanda Drago.

"Je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Potions ! A plus tard !"

Les deux garçons restèrent seuls, dans la pièce, un silence pesant s'installa. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence :

"Et nous alors ?

"Quoi nous ?"

"On était pas bien ensemble ?"

"Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose entre nous ! Et puis tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, je t'ai vu près du lac, le lendemain d'Halloween quand on avait rendez vous !"

"Tu m'as vu et tu n'as rien dit ?"

"Tu l'aurais nier !"

"Non, je ne nie pas, j'étais bien avec une fille quand j'ai rater notre rendez vous. Sauf que la fille c'était Allysson."

"Tu sors avec ta cousine ?"

"T'es vraiment stupide comme garçon !"

Il sortit de la pièce furieux. Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce, sans comprendre le départ rapide de Drago. Il sortit à son tour pour aller rejoindre Hermione et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Allysson entra dans la bibliothèque, elle chercha dans l'index tous les livres qui parler des roses argentées et de ses propriétés. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle se rendit dans le rayon du fond chercher le livre qui l'intéresser. Deux personnes s'y trouver déjà, mais pour faire autre chose que chercher un livre. Elle commença à chercher _Les mille et une utilisations des roses argentées_, quand quelqu'un lui parla :

"Euh...Allysson ?"

"C'est moi" répondit-elle sans se retourner.

"Est ce que tu pourrais ne pas parler de ce que tu viens de voir ?"

"Voir quoi ? Je n'ai rien vu ?"

"Merci."

Elle repartit en direction du garçon qui l'accompagner.

"Je ne dirai rien si on ne me demande rien, mais si quelqu'un me pose des questions je ne mentirai pas."

"Quelqu'un ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

"Oh je ne sais pas, peut être Harry ?" proposa t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Pourquoi Harry ?"

"Il m'as dit que vous sortiez ensemble."

"Il m'as réconforté après ma rupture avec Ron, on s'est embrassé, mais ça s'arrête là !"

"Préviens le qu'entre vous il n'y a rien alors !»

Hermione resta plantée devant Allysson, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas que Harry prenne leur baiser au sérieux.

"Hermione, tu te souviens du soir d'halloween et de toutes les questions que tu m'as posée ?"

"Oui ?"

"C'est à mon tour de te poser des questions. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Ca quoi ?"

"Ca te sert à quoi de sortir avec tout ces garçons depuis le début de l'année ? Pourquoi tu t'ai servi de Ron comme couverture ?"

"Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !"

"Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! Pourquoi ? A quoi ça t'avance ?"

"Ca me fait plaisir !"

"Ca te fait plaisir de faire souffrir inutilement tes deux meilleurs amis ainsi que tous les garçons avec qui tu es sorti ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas.

"Je suis déçu de toi Hermione Jane Granger."

"Comment je peux te décevoir ? Tu ne me connais pas !"

"Non, mais tout ceux qui te connaisse on une très haute opinion de toi."

"Tous ?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Drago...

"Malefoy ?"

"Oui, depuis votre première année il t'aimes, c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps à t'insulter et à te rabaisser, si vous sortiez ensemble, son père ne lui pardonnerez jamais et il serait à jamais banni... Même mon père à une eue une excellente impression en te rencontrant, pourtant c'est très dur de l'impressionné. Quand il est revenu de votre entretien il n'as pas arrêté de faire un éloge complet de toi pendant toute la soirée. Quand j'ai su que je pouvais venir à Poudlard, j'était vraiment contente : j'aller enfin te rencontrer, mais j'avoue tu m'as déçue, je penser rencontrer quelqu'un d'intelligent, studieux, qui veut connaître le plus de chose possible..."

Allysson fit demi tour pour sortir du rayon.

"Attend ! Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour te ressembler."

"Me ressembler ?" Ce fut au tour d'Allysson d'être surprise.

"Tu as tout pour toi ! La plupart des garçons de l'école veulent sortir avec toi ! Tu est la Malefoy féminine !"

"La Malefoy féminine ? C'est une insulte ou un compliment ?"

"Un compliment ! Presque toutes les filles sont folles de Malefoy malgré qu'il est tous les défauts du monde !"

"C'est uniquement pour ça que tu veux me ressembler ? Parce que les garçons veulent sortir avec moi ? Dans ces cas là, tu vas être déçue : ma grand-mère était Vélane et j'ai malheureusement hérité de ce don. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, voilà pourquoi ils veulent _sortir_ avec moi ! J'ai tout fait pour perdre ce _don_, mais je n'ai jamais réussi !

"Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je te ressembler. Harry aussi m'as dit le grand bien de toi, les deux semaines qu'il a passé avec moi et Ron chez Ron, il n'as fait que nous parlez de toi, il n'as pas arrêté de faire un portrait élogieux de toi."

"C'est pour ça que tu me détestez au début et que tu continue ?"

"Non, c'est à cause de mon voyage au Japon. J'ai vu des anciens camarades de classe à toi dans l'hôtel où j'étais. Quand je leur ai dit que j'allais rencontrer ton père, ils m'ont parler de toi, ils m'ont dit que tu était horrible envers tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de Sang Purs, comme toi et tes amis. Comme ton père était bien placé au ministère, tu te pavanait tout le temps comme une princesse, si quelqu'un ne faisait pas ce que tu voulais, tu te débrouiller de façon à ce qu'ils soit punis par les professeurs...J'ai tout de suite pensé à Malefoy, et quand j'ai su que tu étais de sa famille…"

"C'est qui, qui t'as dit ça ?"

" Chomei et Kagami Yamamoto, Katsuo Watanabe et Tensui Saitô."

"Au lieu de croire Harry, tu as préféré croire de parfaits inconnus ?

"Non…enfin si, mais quand je t'ai vue sur le Chemin de Traverse et quand tu as remonté l'allée pour te faire répartir, tu avais l'air hautain, je me suis dit que tu avais fait une bonne impression à Harry, mais que tu n'étais pas réellement comme ça…"

"Et tu voulais me ressemblez quand même ?"

"Tu ne nies pas ce qu'ils ont dit ?"

"On ne peux pas être aimé de tout le monde, mais tous mes amis n'étaient pas tous des Sang Purs, comme tu dis, à l'époque où j'étais à l'école au Japon. Alors pourquoi tu voulais me ressembler ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu es parfaite et tu as tout : la beauté, l'intelligence, le Sang Pur, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, l'argent..."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles que le sont l'argent, la beauté, la_ pureté du sang_ ou le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas en continuant comme ça que tu pourra me ressembler en tout cas !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas une gourgandine, moi !"

Elle quitta aussitôt le rayon, mais regretta son geste : elle n'avait pas trouver le livre qu'elle chercher. Comme elle ne voulait pas revoir Hermione ni repartir de la bibliothèque les mains vides, elle prit la biographie de _Zouk : le troll Crapuleux_, ils en parleraient sûrement en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque plongé dans ses réflexions, c'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours traité les autres comme des moins que rien, mais à l'époque elle trouvé cela normal, c'est eux qui le chercher. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se disait à l'époque, mais avait-elle raison. C'est vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas que de bonnes choses, mais c'est grâce à ça que Malkoz-le-Noir l'avais remarqué. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Harry qui cherchait Hermione.

"Elle est dans la bibliothèque", elle se rappela qu'elle faisait autre chose que lire dans la bibliothèque. "Mais je crois qu'elle est partie", rajouta t-elle précipitamment.

"Je peux toujours aller voir ! "

Il partit en courant dans la direction opposé à celle d'Allysson.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa salle commune, Harry pleurait sur le canapé, Allysson se promis de consulter rapidement un plan de Poudlard pour arrêter de prendre des rallongements partout ù elle aller.

"Tu les as vus ? " s'enquit Allysson.

"Tu étais au courant ? "

"Non, enfin…oui. "

"Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? "

Harry était à présent debout.

"Je lui avait dit que je ne dirais rien ! "

"Depuis quand vous vous parlez toutes les deux ? "

Drago entra dans la salle, il venait chercher Allysson pour aller manger. Mais à peine fut il rentrer qu'Harry le bouscula en partant en courant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? " voulut savoir Drago.

Allysson lui expliqua pendant qu'ils allaient dans la Grande Salle.

A peine fut-ils rentrés qu'Hermione se jeta sur Allysson.

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Il est où maintenant ? "

"Je ne lui est strictement rien dit ! J'ignore où il est moi aussi, il est parti de ma salle commune en courant, mais je ne sais pas où il est parti ! "

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi ? "

"Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de réparer tes bêtises ! " répliqua froidement Allysson en allant s'asseoir à sa table.

Le lendemain matin, Harry entra dans la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner. Il vit Hermione lui faire un grand sourire et Ron lui jetait un regard mauvais. IL se dirigea donc vers la table de Vautourverd à contrecoeur. Il s'assit en face d'Allysson.

"Tu tombes bien ! J'ai un service à te demander ! "commença t-elle.

"Tu penses que je vais accepter ? " répondit-il maussadement.

"Non, mais je peut toujours essayer ! " elle replia le journal qu'elle lisait et montra une photo de Harry à Harry. " Tu peux me la dédicacer, s'il te plaît ? " demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à lire l'article, pendant qu'Allysson continuait un lire un journal, probablement japonais. Lorsque Harry eut finis de lire l'article il commença à pester :

"Où ils ont eu ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est cette Rita Skeeter ! Pas toi ? "

"Humhum", répondit-elle trop absorbé par sa lecture pour écouter ce que disait Harry.

"Elle à pas aimer qu'Hermione découvre son secret ! "

"Sans doute."

"Si je la trouve je vais la…"

"QUOI ! " s'écria soudain Allysson

"Mais non, je vais pas la faire souffrir trop violemment", rajouta précipitamment Harry.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard. "

Allysson se leva

"Tu va où ? " se renseigna Harry avant qu'elle ne parte.

"J'ai un truc important à faire. "

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et Harry finit seul son petit déjeuner.

Allysson ne se présenta à aucun des cours de la matinée et harry commença à s'inquiétait. Qu'est ce qu'elle était partie faire ce matin qui l'obligrait à sècher les cours ?


End file.
